


Someone to Watch Over You

by RandoFando_Spoonie



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: A/B/O Universe, Alpha Harry Langford, Alpha Steve McGarrett, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Beta Chin Ho Kelly, Beta Kono Kalakaua, Birthing, C-Section, Character Death Fix, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Medical Procedures, Minor Character Death, Mpreg, Omega Danny "Danno" Williams, Oral Sex, Rimming, Some Characters Might Be Slightly OOC
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 11:08:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 35,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25848580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandoFando_Spoonie/pseuds/RandoFando_Spoonie
Summary: A canon divergent A/B/O AU take on Season 2 and beyond. New Governor Sam Denning decides that Five-0 needs another Alpha to balance their team. He puts in a call to British Intelligence and has them send Harry Langford, who feels an immediate draw to atypical Omega Danny. What happens next turns Danny's world upside down, but is that exactly what he needs?Please keep in mind, that as this is an A/B/O AU the characters may act differently than they do in the show. I have tried to keep as many of the major plot points the same but within the dynamic of A/B/O society things, and characters' personalities, might be a bit different.
Relationships: Harry Langford/Danny "Danno" Williams
Comments: 46
Kudos: 118





	1. Introductions and Interests Piqued

**Author's Note:**

> A few things: 
> 
> 1\. This is my first foray into A/B/O dynamics and I've taken the general concept and tweaked it a bit, I hope you like the way it works in my world, I kinda adore how fluid the whole idea is. 
> 
> 2\. This has been Beta'd by the amazing Hunter470, he makes my work so much better, but I still take credit for any and all mistakes, typos etc.
> 
> 3\. Season 1 happens more or less how it did in the show with a few exceptions around Danny's family/marriage with Rachel, Rachel and Stan's current status, and the whole A/B/O dynamics. After 2.01 things change Harry is brought in rather than Lori and things will change from there though some major plot points will still happen.

Harry Langford reported to the Governor's office Honolulu as requested. He'd gotten new clothing for this assignment. His white cotton shirt was breathable and he'd left the top few buttons undone which allowed a bit of dark chest hair to be seen. The grey linen suit he wore was respectable looking but also kept him cool and his shoes, while not the -best- for the climate worked for him and he'd seen many people wearing similar. He felt good.

Heavy footsteps started up the hall as he sat, waiting for his meeting with the Governor to start. He took a slow, careful breath, ignoring the scent of the Governor's Beta secretary, and breathing in the man coming towards him. Alpha, in his 30s, unmated, agitated. Fascinating. The man spoke to the secretary and then took a seat.

Harry looked the Commander over, he was tall, just a bit too muscular to be lithe, but he was also handsome, filled out his uniform, if you could call it that, well. He sat with confidence, like most Alphas and Harry could tell he was being appraised as well.

“The Governor will see you now.” The secretary spoke and both men looked over, “Oh, both of you. Together.”

Well that was interesting. Harry rose and headed for the Governor's office, Steve did as well, clearly struggling _not_ to push ahead of the other Alpha and make a thing out of it. Governor Denning looked up and nodded to both men.

“Gentlemen, thank you for being so prompt. Commander, close the door before you sit down please.”

Whatever Harry had expected of Governor Sam Denning, the man standing behind the desk was not it. Some rather pornographic images and thoughts flashed through Harry's mind for a moment before he got control of himself and sat across from the Governor.

“Thank you for seeing me, us, Governor. Though I confess I thought this was going to be a private meeting.” Harry smiled, heard the door click shut and then caught sight of McGarrett taking the other seat.

“Agent Langford, thank you for coming all the way from London on such short notice. I apologize for taking you away from home.”

Harry chuckled, “No need to apologize Governor, I've always wanted to visit Hawaii. How can I be of service?”

Denning grinned and looked at Steve, “Commander, remember our little chat? About how things were going change at Five-0? Well I've decided there needs to be a little more... oversight. Agent Langford will be joining your team, he'll be my eyes and ears inside Five-0, he'll make sure you don't bend too many of those rules you're so fond of actually breaking.”

“Sir, this is outrageous. There are times Five-o _has_ to bend or break the rules in order to get our man. Governor Jameson knew that.” Steve hissed, his hackles all but literally raising.

“Do I need to remind you what _else_ Governor Jameson did Commander?” Denning watched the Navy SEAL carefully until he backed down slightly, “I am not Governor Jameson, I will not run this state like she ran it, I will not give you the unlimited ways and means to do whatever you want. You told me you accepted that when I reinstated the Task Force. Agent Langford's inclusion is the last caveat. You have two Betas and an Omega working for you, you _need_ another Alpha to balance things out. Take him or I'll disband the Task Force and ship your ass back to the Navy.”

Steve bristled further at the implication and Harry hummed softly, “Really Governor, I understand the desire but I've seen the stats on this island, the people of Hawaii _need_ the Five-0 task force, I'm certain with a bit of time and patience Commander McGarrett and I will be able to come to some sort of... mutual understanding.”

Steve glared at Harry as he spoke, he hated feeling like he was being the unreasonable one in this situation. Harry was right and he knew it the smug bastard. He sighed heavily but nodded.

“Agent Langford is right Governor, much as it pains me to admit it. Five-0 has been good for the island and for all of Hawaii, it would be... a mistake to put pride ahead of the good of the people.”

Denning nodded, having to fight the urge to smirk, “Good, good. See, we've already come to our first compromise.” He pulled a Five-0 badge out of his desk and set in on the edge nearest Harry, “Now it's official Agent Langford.”

Harry leaned forward and picked up the badge, humming, “So I see.”

“Commander, you're dismissed, go brief your team. Agent Langford, a moment or two if you wouldn't mind.”

“Not at all Governor.”

Steve stood up and nodded to the Governor, “Governor.” He looked at Harry, “I trust you can find your way to Iolani Palace?”

“I'm sure I'll manage.” Harry nodded to Steve, watched the Commander leave and close the door behind him. “Well, that was interesting.” He turned back to Denning, “He's going to fight me every step of the way.”

“He'll try.” Denning sat back, smirking at Harry, “But you just remember if he does? Or it gets too much? Well I can pull the plug on this whole thing very easily.”

Harry chuckled, “That is true. Hell of an incentive for him to play nice.”

“Isn't it?” Denning grins, “They're too comfortable in their roles, you are going to shake things up. Detective Williams is currently Commander McGarrett's partner. That changes now.”

Harry arched a brow, Williams was the Omega, “Sir?”

Denning laughed, deep and almost evil but not quite. He leaned forward and explained to Harry _exactly_ what they were going to do.

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

Harry did absolutely find his way to Iolani Palace with little problem, his sports car pulling in next to the silver Camaro. He got out, humming softly at the varying scents. McGarrett's was clear and Harry would've assumed the car was his if not for two things; first, the pick up truck on the other side of the Camaro that smelled more strongly of McGarrett, and solely McGarrett, and secondly the Omega smell tinged with two juvenile scents, one male and _also_ Omega, the other female and Alpha.

“Fascinating.” Harry murmured to himself as he started towards the Palace's doors.

Female Alphas were as rare as male Omegas. For an Omega male to have, apparently, one of each was intriguing and made him wonder about the other parent. He entered the Palace, flashed his badge to security and headed up to the second floor where the Five-0 offices were located.

He rounded the last corner and nearly missed a step as his eyes landed on the group by the table. Steve was there, arms crossed over his chest, the Beta cousins stood on one side of him and on the other was the most beautiful Omega Harry'd ever seen. He was short, as were most male Omega, but he was stocky, built really. His hair was blond and as he looked over Harry's breath caught for a second at how blue and expressive his eyes were. He opened the door took a breath to taste the air and nearly groaned.

“Team, this is Agent Harry Langford, our new team mate.” Steve spoke, “Harry, officers Kono Kalakaua, Chin-Ho Kelly, and Detective Danny Williams.”

Harry nodded, holding his hand out to each team member at a time, “Pleasure to meet you all, the Governor speaks highly of you all.” Danny's grip surprised him, “Daniel.” He had to fight to keep the purr out of his voice.

Danny blinked, only his mother called him Daniel but the British Alpha made something deep in him twitch and preen, “Agent Langford.”

Harry shifted and passed Steve an envelope from the Governor, “New orders. For the time being I'll be partnering with Detective Williams. Commander you'll be partnering with Officer Kalakaua while Officer Kelly runs operations from here.”

The team sputtered a bit, Steve's face reddening, “Excuse me?”

“It's not permanent, we'll be changing things up now and then so I can work with all of you eventually, but for now the Governor wanted me to start by working with Detective Williams, he was rather impressed with his jacket and I must say, so was I.”

Danny straightened just a touch at Harry's words, the praise of an Alpha making him perk up some. It had been a while since an Alpha had paid him attention he was realizing now just how much he had missed it.

Steve opened the letter, grinding his teeth as he read it and it reinforced in writing what Harry'd just said. “Fine. We'll make it work. For now.”

Danny hummed, picking up on the shifting scents from his team he looked at Steve, “I'll need the keys for my car.”

Steve goggled at Danny, “What?”

“ _My_ car? The one you always insist on driving?” Danny stared at him, “I'll need the keys if I'm going to be partnering with Agent Langford, you and Kono can use _her_ car or _your_ truck.”

Harry blinked, it was unusual for an Omega to be _that_ forward with an Alpha, Harry was impressed already. Steve was still goggling at Danny.

“Commander? The keys?” Harry prompted and Steve's eyes snapped to meet Harry's gaze, a shimmer of red filling them for a moment but Harry didn't back down. “Commander?”

Steve growled softly but dug into his pocket and got the keys, passing them to Danny. Danny took the keys with a bit of a grin and pocketed them. It would be nice to drive his own car again. Harry watched a bit and had to fight down a smirk, one in the win column for him he figured.

He looked at Danny, “Would it be too much trouble for a short tour, partner?”

Danny saw Steve stiffen at the word choice but focused on Harry, “Uh, sure. So this the bullpen where most team meetings happen, where do our research, track suspects, collate data, that kind of things. There's uh... only four offices right now.” He started walking around the exterior of the room, “Chin's, Kono's, Steve's and... mine.” He paused by the door, watched Harry's nostrils flare just a little.

“Hmm, well, since we're partners, would you mind terribly if I brought my laptop and things into your office? I can sit on the couch there and work on my reports, no need to disrupt you too much.”

Danny blinked, he wasn't used to Alpha's being so, accommodating, not unless they wanted something.

“Um.”

Harry smiled softly, “It's alright if you want to say no Daniel, I'm sure I can work something out.”

“N-no, it's... it's okay you just...” He flushed, “It's not important.” He opened the door and gestured for Harry to enter the office.

Harry stepped in and had to fight the urge to lick his lips, Danny's scent was stronger here, though McGarrett's lingered as did the two juvenile scents he'd picked up earlier. He moved around the office taking in the space, turning to look at Danny as he stood by the door.

“I don't bite Daniel... not without permission anyway.”

Danny's cheeks reddened at the comment, “It's not, I was just...” He swallowed, almost gulped really, “giving you space.”

“This is your office, I'm simply sharing the space with your consent, I hope you'll act... normally around me.”

Danny slowly moved into the office, letting the door close, “Normally?” He hated the way his voice shook, “What do you mean 'normally'?”

“Like you would were I not here, or as if I were just another member of the team and not the Governor's spy.”

Danny snorted derisively, making Harry arch a brow, “Steve might feel that way but I... don't.”

Harry hummed, watching as Danny moved to his desk, “You don't? You don't resent that the Governor's appointed me to keep you all in line?”

Danny sat down and nearly laughed, “No. I don't. If anything I'm relieved, I might actually live to see my kids graduate high school with you around.”

Harry hummed, moving and sitting on the edge of the desk, watching Danny, “Your children, is that who I smell?”

Danny nodded, watching Harry as he got closer. “Yeah, they come by the office after school now and then.” He sat forward and turned a framed photo on his desk so Harry could see it, “Grace is nine, almost ten, and Charlie just turned six.”

Harry smiled, Charlie was a little clone of his father, he could only assume that his daughter favoured her other parent.

“I don't see a ring, or a Mating Mark, if it's not too personal how...?”

Danny sighed, “Their mother was an Alpha but our relationship was a convenience for her, a means to an end. She was happy with Grace but Charlie was... a disappointment. She never marked me and divorced me after Charlie got sick. Said if I wasn't man enough to provide her with a strong male heir she'd find another Omega or even a Beta who could.”

Harry growled low in his chest, “Stupid woman.”

Danny blinked, “I'm sorry?”

Harry sighed, “No, I'm the one who's sorry Daniel. She was obviously not raised correctly. Omegas are... special. Especially male Omegas. You are so rare and beautiful, you should be cherished for the gifts you provide us, not looked down upon for your perceived lower status.”

Danny's heart skipped a beat at the passion in Harry's words, leaning towards him without realizing it, “You really feel that way?”

“From the bottom of my heart.” Harry replied, leaning towards Danny too, “Omegas' submissive nature does not make you less than, it makes you incredible. It's our job as Alphas to care and protect you because you are so precious.”

Danny was surprised the whole palace couldn't hear his heart pounding. “I... I uh...”

“Shh, it's okay Danny.” He reached out an rested a hand on his shoulder, “Tell me more about Charlie, you said he got sick. Is he okay now?”

Danny blinked, most Alphas didn't really care about his kids. Steve did, but Steve was... family. He sighed, hanging his head, “Yes, Charlie is fine now. He had to have a bone marrow transplant, I was the better match so I donated. Anything for my boy. But Rachel was disgusted. She stayed until Charlie was out of the hospital, but she'd already started having an affair with a Beta. Once Charlie was out of the woods she divorced me, let me have Charlie, he was 'weak' in her eyes, but when Stan got a job here she took Grace and came here. So I did the only thing a good father would do. I made sure Charlie would have access to a good doctor here and moved too.”

Harry smiled softly, shifting his hand to let his thumb gently stroke the side of Danny's neck, “Where is their mother now?” He tried to keep his voice level but he was struggling.

“Dead.” Danny sighed, fighting the urge to lean into Harry's touch, “She and Stan were in a plane crash a few months ago.”

“Oh Daniel, I am so sorry.”

Danny swallowed thickly, “Thank you. I did love her, at first. But then I realized she didn't love me, not really.”

Harry sighed softly, “I am even sorrier for that, you shouldn't have been used like that.”

“Maybe not, but I got my kids and they are my pride and joy, they are the two most important people in my life.”

“As they should be.”

Danny smiled at Harry, “Thank you.”

“You're welcome.”

Harry watched Danny, the urge to make a move, to show his interest, his intent to woo, to maybe even claim eventually was strong. He started to lean forward when the door to Danny's office burst open.

“If you two are done flirting, we have a case.” Steve's voice was rough, angry almost.

Harry slowly leaned back, looked over at Steve and managed to keep the smirk off his face, if he didn't know better he'd swear Steve was jealous. Wasn't that interesting?

“We weren't flirting Steven.” Danny snapped, pushing back from the desk and causing Harry's hand fall from his neck. “We're coming.”

Harry stood and nodded, “What he said.” He gestured for Danny to keep going, “After you partner.”

Danny blinked, he was so used to Alphas just taking over and doing whatever _they_ wanted but Harry wasn't like that. But also he wasn't sure how he felt about having an Alpha, especially this one, at his back. Still he moved out from around the desk and headed for the door. Harry slipped a hand in his pocket and followed Danny at a respectable pace, jogging just a touch to hold the door for him, letting himself get a good whiff of Danny. He nearly groaned, confused and conflicted or not, Danny's scent was intoxicating. He let Danny get a few feet ahead of him before exiting the office and heading out to join the rest of the team.


	2. Working Together and Reassurances.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joe White comes to Five-0 after the death of a Navy SEAL, he's not convinced that the death was what it was ruled as. Danny and Harry get to work together for the first time but when Joe and Steve run down a lead on their own Danny is able to spend time with his kids, who worry about the new Alpha in his life, so what is there to do but invite him over? Cuteness ensues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realized re-watching the start of 2.02 and some of 2.03 that Kono actually had the whole IA/undercover thing going on at the start of Season 2, I'd completely forgotten that but I've already included her so we're gonna just pretend that stuff didn't happen because AU LOL. The ripple effects of that should be kind of interesting I think.

As they re-entered the bullpen Harry noticed an older man, bald, clearly an Alpha and hummed softly. Danny stayed a few steps back, watching and Harry moved to stand just behind his left shoulder, not quite touching but a supportive presence. The older man turned and locked eyes with Harry.

“Agent Langford, this is Joe White, my mentor and the man who trained me in the SEALs. He's the one that brought us this case. Joe, this here is Agent Harry Langford, the Governor's asked him to uh... oversee the team for the time being, make sure we follow his new rules.” Steve practically sneered as he spoke.

“Is that so?” Joe frowned, “Well, that'll be interesting.”

Harry shifted to offer Joe his hand, “Mr White, pleasure.”

Joe shook his hand, he had a firm grip. “I'm sure.”

Harry moved back to where he'd been standing before, hands in his pockets but staying close to Danny. Danny wasn't sure how to feel about that. He knew that Harry's steady presence, the show of support made him feel better on an instinctual level but it was strange. He was used to Steve filling that position, on occasion anyway. He and Steve definitely didn't always see eye to eye and while the team leader was never overtly disrespectful his praise was always slightly tinged with that Alpha superiority complex Danny had grown to hate over the years.

Danny shook his head to clear it and focused on the case. A Navy SEAL had been found with a self-inflicted gunshot to the head, seemed a pretty open and shut suicide to him but Joe was insisting he knew this man and that he wouldn't have killed himself.

“I've already ordered Max to look into this, re-open the case if necessary. He's not happy about it but he's doing it.” Steve commented.

Max arrived shortly after looking very much conspicuous while claiming to being going for an incognito look. None of them commented on it, the shy Omega clearly intimidated by being in the room with three Alphas but Danny did what he could to calm him down and keep him focused. Upon learning of Max's results and his determination that wasn't a suicide Steve and Joe both visibly relaxed, though there was another subtle tension in their bodies.

“Alright, I know the Governor's said that I'm supposed to be partnering with Kono right now, but Chin, I need you to come with me and Joe to the crime scene, you know the area and another set of eyes'll be helpful. Danny, Harry, go talk to the widow, see what you can find out.”

“And me?” Kono grinned.

“You'll run things from here, start looking into Garcia, see if he had any enemies, people he'd pissed off, run his financials, phone records, anything you can think of that might give us an idea of his state of mind.” Steve turned and headed for the door then, Chin and Joe following.

Harry noted Danny relax when Joe and Steve left. He turned to Harry, “Shall we?”

“Lead the way.”

Danny nodded and headed towards his car. Once they were driving Harry looked over at him, “Should I ask what was going on with you and Joe?”

Danny sighed, “He's an Alpha, I'm an Omega but I don't do Omega things. I don't have a typical Omega job, I'm not mated, my kids have a nanny for lack of a better term.” He frowned, the hand on the wheel flexing a little bit, “When I called Joe in to try and talk some sense in to Steve when he was in prison I thought I was doing the right thing. Steve wasn't going to listen to me, but Joe, he uh... well, we don't see eye to eye. He appreciated me reaching out but I get the feeling he thinks I'm... too different. That I'm too everything an Omega shouldn't be.”

“So what, you should be Mated, barefoot and pregnant waiting for your Alpha to come home and reward you for cooking him or her a hot meal and looking after the kiddies? God that is such antiquated nonsense.”

Danny flushed softly, “You think so?”

“Absolutely. I think it's admirable that you're not letting your... status dictate what you're able to do. As I said, I was impressed with your jacket. You're a good man Daniel.”

“Why do you call me Daniel? Everyone calls me Danny, except my kids and Steve.”

“What do they call you?”

“Danno.” He admitted, face hot, “Grace couldn't say 'Daddy' when she was little so we tried 'Danny' instead and it came out Danno, it just sorta stuck and then Charlie started using it too when he started to talk. Grace taught him.” He grinned, his kids always made him smile. “Our first case together Steve heard me call myself Danno on the phone to Grace and even though I've asked him repeatedly not to call me that, he seems to get some sick pleasure out of it.”

Harry fought down a growl, “I see, well, you're name _is_ Daniel and I think it suits you. I can attempt to call you Danny if you've prefer.”

Danny laughed, “You're one of very few Alphas I've ever met who actually seems to care about my preferences.”

“I do care Daniel, I'm sorry you've not met more Alphas like me. We do exist, I promise.”

Danny nodded, “I'll believe you, or try. And uh, I don't mind you calling me Daniel. It feels... nice. My mother still calls me Daniel sometimes but not often anymore.”

Harry grinned, “It's settled then.”

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

The conversation with Garcia's wife was hard, he could tell it was hard for the pretty Beta to admit she didn't love her husband anymore. Danny was impressed by Harry's sympathy and kindness towards the young widow.

As the day progressed things got stranger and stranger, until Max called them about another body, another member of the same SEAL team as Garcia, also drugged and this time made to look like he died in an accident. This was bad, really bad. Joe and Steve went to run down a lead, leaving the rest of them to figure out what to do with themselves.

Danny ended up excusing himself early to pick up his kids from school and spend time with them. He pulled the Camaro up to the school and waited by the car, leaning on the hood until the school bell rang. He grinned as he saw his kids coming out hand in hand, Grace keeping her brother close as they looked around.

“Danno!” Charlie spotted him first and then both his kids were running towards him. He shifted, bent down and scooped Charlie up, hugging him close and rubbing his back.

“There's my little fighter. How you doing Charlie?”

“Good.” Charlie laid his head on his father's shoulder while Danny pulled Grace in his with his freed up arm and hugged her close, kissing the top of her head.

“And what about you Monkey? Was school good?”

“Yeah Danno, it's good.”

“Good. We can talk about it at dinner.” He opened the car door and Grace took a step back.

“Danno, why was there an Alpha that wasn't Uncle Steve in your car?”

Danny sighed, he should've known, “Well, someone new joined the team today. His name is Harry and he's from England like your mom was.” Danny explained as he shifted to put Charlie in the car and in his car seat, buckling him up. “He's a nice man, he reminds me of your Papa Williams actually. Harry and I are gonna be working together for a while so I got to drive today and Harry rode in the passenger's seat.” He leaned back and gestured for Grace to get in the back and buckle up.

“I see.” Grace got in, clearly not happy about another Alpha in their life, “Why is he nice?”

“Well, he's polite and he doesn't just charge in and make people do things his way like Uncle Steve. We had to talk to a lady today whose husband had died and he was... sweet with her. Helped keep her calm, told her how sorry he was, he was gentle with how he asked her questions. It was nice.” Danny closed the door and walked around to the driver's side, getting in and starting the car once he was all set, “Any more questions?”

“Yes, why aren't you and Uncle Steve working together right now?”

Danny sighed, “The Governor said so. He wants Harry to work one on one with each of us, starting with me.”

“Why you Danno?” Charlie piped up.

“I'm not sure, Harry said both he and the Governor were impressed with my police jacket, my uh... the cases I worked before I joined Five-o and I'm guessing since too.”

“Oh.” Charlie hummed, taking a deep breath, “He smells calm.”

Danny laughed a bit, “He does huh? I guess he kind of is. He's not like any Alpha I've ever met, except my Pops but I always figured Pops was just... different. Like you Gracie. You have a lot of your Papa in you too.”

“Thanks Danno.” He heard her take a few slow deep breaths too and then she sighed, “Charlie's right, he smells calm, collected... steady. He's not chaotic like Uncle Steve.”

Danny grinned, he was always amazed by how mature Grace was. “Thank you Grace. So, are you kids okay with me working with him? He'll probably be in my car a lot, or I could just ask him to use his car.”

“No!” the word shot out of Grace's mouth barely a second after Danny's suggestion.

“Gracie?”

“This is your car, he has to respect you here.”

“And you think if I was in his car he wouldn't respect me?”

“I don't know.”

Charlie whined softly, “Danno, I don't feel good.”

Danny pulled over, got out of his seat and shifted to sit in the middle of the backseat. He unbuckled Charlie and pulled him into his arms. “Hey, hey, it's okay buddy. I'm right here. Danno's here.”

Grace unbuckled and turned to hug her Omegas. “We're safe Charlie, it's okay.”

Charlie sniffled and nodded, “Okay.”

Danny felt he should've known this would've upset Charlie. Alphas always made his little man uncomfortable, stressed the little boy out and made his tummy hurt. So, Danny sat with his kids on the side of the road for a while, doing his best to reassure them that things were going to be okay.

“Hey, would it help if you met Harry? I could call him, asking him to come over.” Danny looked between the kids, “If it would make you both feel better I'll do it.”

Charlie nodded, “Please.”

Grace nodded too, “Yeah Danno, I think it would help.”

“Okay. Let's get home, I'll start making spaghetti and meatballs while I call Harry, sound good?”

“Yes!” Charlie perked up and grinned, “Love sketti!”

Danny kissed both his children's foreheads and gave them a gentle squeeze, “Danno loves you both so much.”

“Love you Danno.” Charlie spoke softly and then moved carefully to get back in his car seat.

“We love you too Danno.” Grace hugged her dad tight for a moment and then let him go so they could get home.

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

Harry had just gotten out of a long shower when his phone rang. He hummed, wrapping a towel around his waist and padded out of the master room to where his phone was sitting charging on the dining table. He groaned when he saw Danny's name on the screen. The Omega and his desire for him being a large part of why his shower had been so long. He licked his lips and answered the phone.

“Daniel, this is lovely surprised. How can I help you?”

“Come for dinner?” Danny winced internally he hadn't entirely meant to just blurt it out like that, “Sorry, it's just... my kids.”

“They smelled me in your car and want to make sure the new Alpha in your life isn't going to hurt you.” Harry commented, not surprised, especially not with his daughter being Alpha like her mother.

“I... yes.” Danny admitted, “I'm making spaghetti and meatballs. Is that okay?”

“It sounds divine Daniel,; a home cooked meal and being able to spend time with you and your children feels like the perfect way to end the day. Would you like me to pick anything up on the way? Perhaps something for dessert?”

Danny blinked, keeping an eye on the food, unable to help the momentary thought that Harry could have _him_ for dessert if he wanted and cleared his throat, “Uh, you don't have to. I try and keep sweets for weekends or special occasions.”

“Ah well, I'd hate to break the rules, I just thought perhaps if I brought something it might help ease their minds.” Harry grinned, hearing the way Danny was balancing the phone and cooking.

“Well, there's a bakery between the Hilton and here that makes a decent cannoli if you wanted to pick a few up.” Danny conceded.

Harry chuckled, “Good. Text me your address and I'll be on my way once I'm dressed again.”

There was a long paused and then Danny managed to squeak out, “Dressed... again?” as if his brain wasn't currently leaking out his ears at that thought.

“Mmm, it's been a long day I just got out of the shower.” Harry commented, licking his lips at the way he heard Danny's breath catch for a moment.

“Oh... uh... okay.” Danny commented, “I'll see you soon then?”

“Absolutely Daniel, I look forward to meeting your beautiful children.”

They hung up and Harry smirked, oh flirting with Danny was fun, dinner would be interesting. He headed for the bedroom, picking out a nice pair of light weight charcoal slacks and a dark grey button up t-shirt. He left the first few buttons undone to help keep himself cool but also show off his hairy chest. He'd noticed Danny look over at it a few times during the day. He slips his feet into a pair of loafers and heads out, picking up his phone which is mostly charged again, looks at Danny's text and smiles.

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

Charlie sat at the table in his booster seat, he'd need it for another year maybe, though he was already bigger than Danny had been at his age. Grace finished helping set the table, setting out last of the salad dressings when there was a knock on the door.

“I'll get it.” She announced, catching sight of Danny straining the pasta.

“Gra...” Danny sighed, she was already halfway down the hall.

Grace opened the door a crack and looked up at the man on the other side. He had a pastry box in one hand and flowers in the other. ' _Oh.'_ She slowly opened the door wider, having recognized the scent of the man from her Danno's car.

“Hello.”

Harry looked down and smiled, “Hello Grace. These are for you.” He held out the flowers and Grace blinked, but took them. “They're not for Danno?”

“No, does Danno like flowers?” Harry sighed, “I should have gotten two bunches, silly me.”

Grace hummed, sniffing the flowers, “Danno's never gotten flowers before. Neither have I.” She smiled a bit, “Thank you.”

Harry hummed, “I'll have to remember that. And you're quite welcome Grace.”

She stepped back, “Come in please. Danno's just finishing making dinner.”

Harry stepped in and closed the door behind him, “He is, well it smells delicious.” He offered her his now freed up hand, “Shall we m'lady? We should get those flowers in some water yes?”

Grace nodded, watching his hand and carefully taking it before leading him down the hall to the kitchen. “Danno! Harry's here.”

Danny was in jeans and a t-shirt at the stove, the shirt fitting him in all the right places, as did the jeans and as Harry let himself look over Danny he licked his lips as he noted Danny was barefoot. ' _Nice.'_

Danny turned about to say something and froze, the wildflowers in Grace's arms, her hand in Harry's and Harry looking like sin and salvation all at the same time. “I... water.” He blinked, “Grace bring those over here and we'll find a vase and some water for them. Harry that uh...that box can go into the fridge till dinner's done.”

“Hi!” Charlie chirped about then drawing Harry's attention.

Harry turned and then beamed, “Well, hello there little man.”

“You sound like mommy did.” Charlie announced and Harry's lips twitched a bit.

“I do, do I? Well, is that okay?”

Charlie watched Harry, “Dunno. Mommy didn't love me.”

“Charlie!” Danny gasped, pausing in his efforts to help Grace with her flowers.

“It's alright Daniel, I think I understand.” He set the box of cannoli on the table and moved to sit next to Charlie, “I'm sorry you feel that way Charlie, but I'm going to tell you something I told your Danno okay?”

Danny blinked hearing Harry use 'Danno', okay that was very different than the way Steve said it. Charlie watched Harry, his eyes wary, but he nodded.

“Good.” Harry smiled softly, reaching out slowly to stroke Charlie's blond hair, “Omegas like you and your Danno are _very_ special. Precious. And every one of you should be treated like the princes you are.”

Charlie's eyes filled with tears and Harry followed his instincts, drawing Charlie out of his booster seat and into his lap, cradling the boy close.

“It's okay Charlie, I know it's a lot.” He gently rocked the boy, soothing him as best he could.

Grace and Danny stood frozen in the kitchen as they watched Harry speak so sweetly to Charlie and comfort their beautiful Omega boy. Grace swallowed thickly, she wasn't that old, she didn't know much but she knew deep in her heart in a way she couldn't explain that Harry would fight tooth and claw for Danny and Charlie just like she would. That she saw them for who, and what, they were, perfect just as they were.

After a few moments watching Charlie with Harry, Grace nudged Danny to finish up with dinner while she got her flowers in water and took them to her room to set on her desk. She marked the calendar in her room with a symbol she'd created in her mind and then headed back out to the dining room for dinner.

Harry lifted his head from where he'd been talking softly to Charlie when Danny comes to the table with a large bowl of spaghetti in fragrant sauce and dotted with large, clearly hand rolled meatballs.

“Daniel, this all looks and smells incredible.” He smiled softly and stroked Charlie's hair, “You ready to take your own seat little man?”

Charlie sniffles a bit, “Think so.”

“Okay, you can sit with me like this again after you have your dinner if you want okay?”

Charlie nodded, “M'kay.”

“Thatta boy.” Harry smiled softly and helped Charlie back into his seat.

Danny settled in with the kids and Harry, talking to the kids about their days. Harry ate along with them and, much to Danny's surprise and delight, actually asked the kids questions about things. Once the main meal was done Charlie reached out to Harry and the Alpha smiled, picking the boy up and settling him in his lap while they had their cannoli.

By the time their desserts were done Charlie was starting to nod off. His head drooping against Harry's chest. Danny smiled softly, it was rare for Charlie to feel safe around Alphas, even with Steve he hadn't felt safe enough to drop off to sleep until he'd met him a few times. Harry cradled the little boy so carefully in his arms that Danny's heart skipped a few beats he was pretty sure.

“Where's his room?” Harry asked softly.

“Oh I can take him.” Danny replied, reaching for his son. “I'll need to change him anyway.”

Harry started to pass Charlie over but the boy woke up a bit and burrowed into Harry more, “No.”

Harry blinked, “Why don't I carry him to his room, you can change him while he's in my lap and then we'll get him down to sleep.”

Danny sighed but nodded, it wasn't often he had anyone willing to help. “Grace, go get changed yourself, brush your teeth and then if you want to read for twenty minutes you can.”

“Okay Danno.” She got up and smiled at Harry, “Good night Harry, it was nice to meet you. I know you'll be a good partner for Danno.” She kissed her dad on the cheek and headed off to bed.

Harry stood carefully, holding Charlie against his chest as Danny led the way to his bedroom. Harry couldn't help but smile at the racing theme of the bedroom, it was adorable. He sat on the edge of the bed and helped Danny get Charlie changed into his pajamas. Leaving the personal things to Danny. He shifted and laid Charlie down in bed, the little boy tried to fight it.

“Easy now Charlie, growing boys need their sleep.” He stroked Charlie's hair, “I'll come visit again soon I promise.”

“M'kay.” Charlie mumbled and Harry stood up, tucking the blankets around the dozing boy.

Danny couldn't believe how amazing Harry was being with both his kids. He shifted to kiss Charlie good night and then left the room with Harry, turning off the light and leaving the door open just a bit so Charlie wasn't entirely in the dark.

“I suppose I should head back to the hotel now.” Harry spoke softly, “but I had a wonderful time tonight Daniel. You're children are amazing. They are bright, intelligent, caring people. I don't know how anyone couldn't absolutely adore young Charlie.”

Danny swallowed thickly, “You are... nothing like any Alpha I've ever met outside my Father, my little sister and Grace. I... have no idea what to make of you, your acceptance of my children and their need to make sure you'd be a good work partner for me. And Charlie he's... he's never been as comfortable around an Alpha as he was with you tonight.”

“Not even Steve?”

Danny laughed softly, “Especially not Steve. Charlie wouldn't sleep until Steve left the first three or four times he came to visit.”

Harry couldn't help but smile at that, “Well, I'm glad your children feel safe around me, they're lovely and I'm also glad I could help them feel better about us working together.” He rested a hand on Danny's shoulder, “Would you like me to help you clean up before I go?”

Danny shivered softly at the touch of Harry's hand, “I uh... you don't have to.”

“I don't mind Daniel, really.” He grinned, “Omegas shouldn't be the only ones doing the domestic aspects of life. That's how my father raised me anyway.”

“Your father sounds like a good man, like you are.” Danny looked back over his shoulder, “Alright, sure.”

Harry grinned, squeezing Danny's shoulder gently and then followed him back to the kitchen. They talked about their families while they did the dishes, Harry washed and Danny dried everything and put them away. Once the dishes were done and the kitchen cleaned up Harry smiled at Danny.

“I really should be going now Daniel. You need to tuck Grace in and we both need sleep. I have a feeling this case is only going to get more complicated.”

Danny nodded, part of him didn't want Harry to go yet and he grinned, “You know, if you don't say goodnight to Grace she might get jealous.”

“Oh, well, we wouldn't want that. Lead the way Daniel.”

“Of course.” He chuckled and headed to Grace's room, knocking gently. “Gracie? Harry's leaving now and wanted to say goodnight.”

“Okay, you can come in.”

Danny opened the door to a very pink room, there were accents of white and yellow but it was mostly pink. Harry grinned at the little girl her hair in pigtails now and pink pajamas sitting and reading a book.

“What are you reading?”

“The Secret Garden.”

Harry smiled, “That's a lovely book. I read it in school when I was boy.” He made is way to her bedside and smiled, “Well Grace it was lovely to meet you. I'll come visit again soon, I promised Charlie but for now I need to be on my way.”

Grace grinned, “I really like it.” She watched him come closer and nods, “Okay. Charlie really likes you, you're... calm. We're not used to that from Alphas except our Papa Williams.”

“Ah, well I'm glad I can be something special then.” He kissed her cheek and winked, “Sweet dreams princess. I promise to always take good care of your Danno okay?”

Grace nodded, noting that Harry hadn't said just at work, “Okay Harry. Good night. Sweet dreams when you get to bed.”

Harry grinned, “Thank you.”

Danny led Harry out of Grace's room and down the hall to the door. “Thank you for coming Harry. I had a really nice night.”

“You're more than welcome, your children are wonderful. I'm glad I got to meet them.” Harry offered Danny his hand and was shocked when the shorter man pulled him into a hug.

Harry fought the urge to scent him, simply holding Danny close for a few moments before stepping back. Danny was a little flushed but he smiled.

“See you tomorrow at work.”

“You absolutely will Daniel. Have a good night.”

Danny watched Harry till he got into his car, waving out the door and then closing up and locking the door behind him. He made sure the house was safe, went and said goodnight to Grace and then headed to his room to shower and get ready for bed. This day hadn't gone the way he'd expected and he knew in the morning he'd be making a phone call. He needed advice and there was only one person in the world he trusted to give it to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to follow me on Tumblr: RandoFando-Spoonie
> 
> As always kudos/comments aren't necessary but are very much appreciated!


	3. Conversations and Betrayal Discovered

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny makes a phone call and the current case wraps. Two months pass in the blink of an eye and the murder of a journalist leads to the team learning the truth about Jenna Kaye.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again I want to thank my fantastic Beta reader Hunter470, if you haven't read his stories you should, his AUs are inspired and are to date some of my favourite stories I've ever read. His story Wounded Soul is what inspired me to write my own Danford stories so yeah, check him out.
> 
> I'm fiddling with the timeline because we don't really 100% ever know how long there is between episodes but 2.03 and 2.10 aired about 7 weeks apart so I figure this works.
> 
> Also some dialogue is lifted from the episodes in question, I may have paraphrased or had different characters say certain lines because it's an AU but I wanted some of the stuff to be at least -closeish- to canon.

Danny woke early the next morning, wanting to make his phone call before the kids woke up. He made himself a cup of coffee and walked out to the backyard.

He picked up his phone and dialed home, it didn't take long for his mother to answer the phone.

“Good morning Danny, this is a nice surprise.” Clara's voice was cheerful as always. “Is everything okay?”

“Morning Ma,” Danny laughed as he heard her question, “Yeah, the kids are great, I'm okay.” He sighed, “Well maybe not entirely okay.”

“So what's going on Daniel?” his mother's voice shifted slightly and Danny felt himself flush.

“Well, I'm not sure. Not really.” He sighed heavily, “The Governor assigned someone new to the team yesterday.”

“What?” He heard a chair pull out and his mother sit down, “What's going on Danny?”

Danny launched into the story of what happened, his mother knew that Steve had been arrested and that they'd proven him innocent. They'd talked a couple of times, texted as well though Danny didn't really like texting. He sighed.

“So this guy walks into the bullpen yesterday and Ma, I swear I stopped breathing for a moment.”

“Really?” He could practically picture his mother leaning forward as is she were leaning closer to him, “Do tell.”

“Ma!” He laughed, “He's not tall exactly, he's a few inches taller than me though, dark blond hair, blue eyes.” He scrubbed a hand down his face, “And of course he's an Alpha but Ma, he doesn't act like any Alpha I've ever met except Pops.”

“Oh.” Clara hummed, “Tell me more.”

So Danny did, told her about he was polite, sweet, kind, how he actually _cared_ about what Danny wanted, didn't just plow through this owns wants and desires.

“He said Omegas, especially male Omegas, should be cherished because we're _precious_. And Ma, the kids...” Danny choked up, “The kids got worried.”

“Of course they did, you're their father, there's a new Alpha in your world, that's going to make them worry.”

“I know, so I called Harry and asked him to come over and he just... got it. He bought cannoli for dessert and he brought Grace flowers.”

“Flowers?”

“Yeah, some wildflowers from a shop, they were beautiful. And Ma, you should've seen him with Charlie. Harry's British, Charlie commented that he sounded a bit like Rachel and then got sad. Ma, he said that Rachel didn't love him.”

“She didn't.” Clara's voice went hard, “Not like she should have.”

“No, I guess not. But Harry he sat down and told Charlie the same things he told me about Omegas and how Alphas should treat them. Charlie started to cry and Harry just scooped him up, hugged him close like he was the most beautiful boy in the world and comforted him.”

“Wow. And Charlie let him?”

“Yeah, he did. He even fell asleep in his lap after dinner.”

There was a clatter and his mother swore for a second before there was a scuffling sound and his mother's voice came back across the line, “Sorry, sorry I wasn't expecting that.”

“Me either, the only one he's ever done that with was Pops.”

“And Bridget.”

“True. Family. He'll sleep when Steve's here but he doesn't sleep while Steve's holding him.”

“And he just met the kids?” Clara's voice was curious.

“Yeah, they smelled him in my car, we're partnered up like I told you and they said he smells calm, not chaotic like Steve.”

“He sounds like a hell of a man.”

“He is.” Danny smiled softly without realizing it, “I think he wants me.”

Clara was silent for a moment, “And what do you want Danny?”

“I'm not sure. I've wanted Steve for a long time but he's not... he's with _her_.”

“The Beta?”

“Yeah, Catherine. He clearly doesn't want me... not that I blame him.”

“Daniel.” Clara's voice got as hard as he ever heard it, “Stop that. You're a loving man, a wonderful father and you were a better husband than that British bitch deserved. You will, if you want to, find an Alpha worthy of you.”

Danny swallowed thickly, it never ceased to amaze him how fiercely loving and protective his mother was of all her children. He sipped his coffee and sighed.

“Thanks Ma.”

“Of course, now, tell me more about this Harry and why you're so conflicted.”

So Danny did, he told his mother in more detail about the vibes he got from the British Alpha, about how amazing he'd been with Charlie and Grace, how he'd felt around him. The dishes, everything.

“He sounds like quite the catch. Assuming you wanted to walk that path.” Clara was clearly grinning. “ _Do_ you want to?”

“I don't know Ma. It hasn't been that long since Stan and Rachel died, do I really wanna bring another Alpha into the kids life right now? In that way I mean.”

He heard his mother hum softly, “No, it hasn't, that's true. Less than six months right?”

“Yeah Ma, six months is coming up in a couple weeks.”

“I understand your wanting to make the kids happy, keep them safe. I do baby. And I love you for it, you're an amazing father.” She sighed, “So, how long do you have till your heat?”

“Ma!” Danny sighed, he really shouldn't be surprised anymore, and really he wasn't, not entirely, “Three months, give or take, I think.”

“Daniel, have you not been keeping track.”

“No, I have. I have it written on the calendar.” He flushed, talking about this with his mom was always embarrassing but it wasn't like his dad or brother had any experience with it. “I just...”

“Some part of you is still hoping Steve will set aside that Beta of his and settle down.”

“Maybe. The kids know him, adore him, it'd be an easy transition.”

“Would it?”

“I... dammit Ma.”

“I'm just saying Danny, you and Steve have been partners for a little over a year now, you have gone to extraordinary lengths for him and he's shown... little interest in being anything but friends with you.”

Danny frowned deeply, “Are you saying I need to move on?”

“I'm saying you need to decide what you want before biology potentially decides for you. It's possible Steve will start to notice as you get closer, but that maybe instinct alone, do you want to be bound to someone who won't respect you? Who believes so many of those things that hurt you and upset you about Alphas? Or do you want someone like your father? Which this Harry fellow sounds like.”

Danny flushed, “Ma. Geez. But you know, the kids mentioned that too, I did as well that Harry reminds me of Pop and Bridget.”

“Mmhmm. I know his love and support over the years has meant a lot to you. It's meant a lot to me too.”

“I know Ma, Pops is great.”

“He is, don't your children deserve someone like that in their lives, _especially_ Charlie?”

Danny had to admit his mother was right, “I hadn't thought about it like that. Thanks Ma. You've given me a lot to consider. I'll let you know how things go.”

“You'd better. And start getting ready, three months is not that long.”

“I will Ma, I promise.”

  
“Good. I love you Danny.”

“Love you too Ma.”

Danny hung up the phone and felt better, more settled. Talking with his mom always helped. He pocketed his phone and headed for the kitchen, time to make breakfast for the kids and get them off to school.

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

Upon arriving at work Danny and the others discovered that Steve and Joe had gotten some covert intel the night before and Harry went to work figuring out who their mystery man was. Danny was impressed with the Alpha's ability to work the smart table, search and collate data, and his willingness to as well.

“Got it.” He grinned, “Ruiz rented a beach house, the landlord ran a background check on one of his aliases.”

Ruiz wasn't there when they got there but boy had he been busy. They all started looking through things trying to figure out who his next target might be. Danny opened a file and blinked, catching sight of Steve's photo. He mentioned the operation and Steve got really upset, snatched the file from him. But then Joe arrived and the conversation got cut short. Harry realized one of the SEALs was due to be going skydiving and they raced to the air field. Danny drove, Harry rode in the passenger's seat.

“You okay?” Harry looked over at Danny, he'd been slightly unsettled since they left Ruiz's crash pad.

“I don't know.” Danny admitted, finding it easier to talk to Harry, “It bugs me how much of Steve's life before Five-0 I don't know about when he knows so much about mine. Every time I try to learn more I get this 'it's classified' malarkey.”

Harry laughed, “Did you just say malarkey?”

“Yes, yes I did. Is there a problem with that?”

“No, not at all Daniel, I just wanted to make sure I'd heard you correctly.”

Danny huffed slightly but nodded, “Alright.”

“Anyway, you were saying how hard it is not to know your partner even though he knows a lot about you?”

“Yeah, like I know he's got this Beta he fucks and she gives him information sometimes. It's weird, I don't think it's healthy, I irrationally hate her.” Danny scowled his hands gripping the wheel as he drove, “There's so much about Steve I want to know and I get these ridiculous blocks every time I try and find out more about him.”

“I'm sorry Daniel that must be every frustrating. I promise you I will be as open and honest with you as I can. For full disclosure though there are things that I've done, working for the British Government that like Steven I am forbidden to speak of.”

Danny sighed, “I get it, I mean it's not like I want to know all the ins and outs of every mission he's ever been on.”

Harry took a chance, reaching over and gently resting his hand on Danny's thigh somewhere between his knee and hip, though closer to his knee, he didn't want to rush things.

“I understand. He's your boss, he's your friend, you want to know him like he knows you and he won't let you for whatever reason and it hurts.”

Danny swallowed, trying not to think too much on the heat of Harry's hand on his leg. “Yeah.”

They got to the airport shortly after as Ruiz's plane was landing. They both got out of the car and headed for the plane. Ruiz ended up pulling a gun on him and Danny's training kicked in and Ruiz was dead before he hit the tarmac.

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

Later that day the team walked through the halls of the base at Pearl Harbor with Danny cracking jokes about Operation Strawberry Fields, mostly to make himself feel better. He was nervous being around so many Alphas, many of whom looked at Danny with a combination of confusion, disgust, and/or desire. He hated it. They got to the situation room and Joe gave him a look.

“Time to shut up?”

“Roger that.”

Danny nodded and stuck his hands in his pockets. They entered the room, Joe and Wade shook hands, Steve and Wade did some weird Alpha thing that Danny didn't get and then they settled into watch a SEAL Team take out the cartel for good.

“You did this stuff?” Danny couldn't help the question.

“I can neither confirm nor deny.” Steve spoke but he did stand a bit taller.

“Man I'm glad you're on our side.” Chin murmured and Kono nodded.

“Me too.”

Afterwards, Danny drove Harry back to HQ so he could pick up his rental car. The drive back had been largely silent, both men processing the last couple of days and what they'd just witnessed. Danny pulled the Camaro in next to Harry's rental and turned off the engine, he needed a moment or two.

“Are you alright Daniel?”

“I don't know.”

“Got a glimpse into what Steve's life might've been like, wasn't at all what you imagined was it?”

“No.” He swallowed thickly and turned to look at Harry, “Can you neither confirm nor deny things you did for your government?”

“Not like he can't.” Harry answered honestly, “BI is much different than the SEALs or most other US military programs, but there are things I've done I can't say if I've done them or not yes.”

Danny sighed softly, “Okay.”

Harry sighed as well, “I'm sorry Daniel, if I could tell you everything I would.”

“I know.”

“I'm glad you believe me.”

Danny looked over again, smiling softly, “I do. Completely. There's just something about you that makes me... believe you. Makes it hard for me to think you'd ever be dishonest with me.”

Harry nodded, “Because I wouldn't. There's something about you that calls to me Daniel, you are the prettiest Omega I've ever seen, I swear I stopped breathing when our eyes met yesterday. I don't know why, and I don't care, but I know deep in my gut that I would fight for you, and more importantly I would fight _with_ you, to help you, to make sure you make it back to those beautiful children every night, no matter what it takes.”

Danny was stunned, absolutely stunned, he'd never had an Alpha speak to him like this, with such passion and conviction. He was flattered by Harry’s willingness to protect him and his children, which showed in the way his cheeks heated. He’d never experienced that with Rachel and those children had been hers.

“Thank you Harry. I... I appreciate that. And I'll do my best to make sure you get home safe too.”

Harry nodded, he very much wanted to kiss Danny but he knew he needed to take it slowly, the Omega was skittish, and that was entirely understandable really.

They parted ways with a hand shake and a 'see you tomorrow', both looking forward to partnering up again and seeing what else came their way.

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

In the weeks that followed, Five-0 took on several cases ranging from a dead salvage diver to a dead ICE Agent and a few other interesting things. Steve continued to look into his father's death and the like with Joe, shutting Danny, and most of the team, out which stung after everything they'd been through. Danny and Harry continued to grow closer, which Steve seemed to dislike more and more the longer it went on. Danny didn't entirely understand why Steve had such an issue with Harry, other than the other man being an Alpha as well and in “his territory”.

During the weekends Danny spent time with the kids, Harry more than often joining them, which thrilled Charlie. He'd really taken to the older Alpha.

“Watch me Harry!” Charlie hollered before heading into the water to play on his boogie board.

Two months into their friendship and work partnership Harry and Danny were seated on a blanket on the beach, the remnants of their picnic lunch between them as they watched Charlie. Grace was hanging with Kono, who'd joined them this weekend and was giving Grace surfing lessons much to Danny's dismay. Though it was nice to see how happy the lessons made his daughter so maybe it wasn't too bad.

“Well done sport!” Harry called out and Danny watched Charlie perk up in a way he hadn't since they'd moved to Hawaii.

“Thank you.” He murmured and Harry turned to look at Danny.

“You're welcome, always, but for what Daniel?”

“Making my children happy, especially Charlie. He's had so little positive reinforcement from Alphas in his life.”

“Even Steve?”

“Steve tries, but he doesn't really know how to interact with Omegas, not really.”

“I'm sorry Daniel, that must be rough.”

“It can be, but having you around the last little while has been incredible.” Danny smiled, “He's really starting to come into his own and I know Grace enjoys having you around. She's missed having other Alphas around with most of our family back in Jersey.”

“Did she and her mother not get along?” Harry knew the topic of Danny's ex-wife was still a slightly sore subject.

“No, not really. Grace didn't understand why her mother didn't love Charlie the way she should have, it caused a lot of issues between them. Something I think Grace regrets now that Rachel's gone.”

“Why do you think that?”

“I think Grace held onto hope that her mother would come around, realize how precious and amazing Charlie is.”

Harry nodded, “Ah. And now she'll never have the chance. Charlie will never have a mother who loves him.”

“Right.”

Harry sighed softly and shifted to carefully drape an arm around Danny's shoulder, the Omega leaning into him. Harry had gotten more physically affectionate with Danny as they'd grown closer. Not at work very much, though occasionally if he'd noticed Danny having issues he'd rest a hand on his lower back, nudge their shoulders together in solidarity, and Danny responded well to it. Outside of work was different and Harry very much enjoyed the way Danny would lean into him, sigh softly, or return the affection on occasion.

“How long's it been?”

Danny sighed, “Almost eight months now.”

“I'm sorry Danny, I can't imagine how hard it is.”

“It's getting easier, I hate saying that but it is. They don't cry as much as they used to, they don't ask about her as much as they used. The nightmares have more or less stopped.”

Harry gave Danny's shoulders a gentle squeeze, “I'm sorry it hurts you so much. Kids are resilient but we often forget we're not as much as we once were.”

Danny sighed, leaning his head against Harry's shoulder without entirely meaning to. “Yeah.”

The rest of the day went well, Harry joined them for dinner, Danny made his mom's lasagna, though he let the kids help. Grace loved to cook and she was a fast learner. Charlie he let help put the cheese on, the little man smiling brightly. Harry helped set the table and make a salad, he even helped Charlie, carefully, slice some of the veggies, though his hand covered Charlie's the whole time so the little guy wouldn't accidentally get hurt.

“Well done Charlie, you're a natural, just like on that boogie board today.”

Danny saw Charlie's face light up at the praise and felt himself falling a bit further for Harry. He knew he only had a few weeks left till his heat hit, a month at most, and he was starting to wonder if his heart hadn't already made its choice for who he wanted.

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

  
It was Monday morning and Danny wasn’t looking forward to changing partners as he and Harry had proven to make a damn good team. Harry was going to be a few minutes late because of a meeting with the Governor, apparently to decide who was partnering with who now.

Harry entered the bullpen and sighed, “Alright everyone, new orders, officer Kalakaua you've the privilege of working with yours truly, Daniel, the governor would like you to work with officer Kelly for the time being, and Steve, you'll be running things from here when needed.” He passed the new letter over and Danny swore Steve was going to launch himself across the table at Harry.

“I'm going to... the Governor is _benching_ me?”

“Not at all, the work done here at HQ is indispensable, as a former Navy Intelligence man I thought you of all people would understand that.” Harry had to fight to keep the smirk off his face, “Besides, I doubt it will be for long.”

“That's what you said last time and it's been two months.”

Harry shrugged shoulder, “It's not my fault that Daniel and I made such a good team the Governor decided to keep us together a bit longer.”

Their chat was cut short by a call to a crime scene. Steve stormed out and Kono looked at Harry.

“My car isn't as nice as Danny's Camaro but it'll do. Shall we?”

Harry winked at Danny and then nodded to Kono, “We shall, lead the way.”

Danny smiled at Harry, he'd miss working closely with him but with his heat getting closer it was probably a good thing they get some distance. He called Chin, apologized for interrupting his morning off and gave him the address of their latest victim.

The investigation was going well, Steve asked Danny to sit in on the meeting with their victim's boss and once they had a suspect Chin and Danny worked together to track him down and find out more information that they could, potentially, use. After finding out that their victim had gone to another island Danny set Chin to the task of figuring out how to get them over there so they could follow the lead.

About that time Steve came back from meeting with Jenna Kaye, filled him in on what was going on and retreated into his office. Danny waited a few minutes and then headed in just as Steve was hanging up the phone.

“So, what's up? Any luck?”

Steve sighed, “No, the Ranger unit that supported me in capturing Anton Hesse in North Korea's been re-deployed, they can't get Jenna to the drop site.”

Danny frowned and tried, unsuccessfully to talk Steve out of going himself.

“What am I gonna do?” Steve was getting frustrated, “I gotta help her. I'd do the same for you, for anyone here. What am I gonna do?”

Danny didn't entirely believe that, at least not where Harry was concerned, “Whoa, whoa, whoa. I'm gonna assume that whatever it is you're about to do you've done before.” Steve just gave Danny a look and he sighed, “Ah, it's classified. Of course it is.”

“What is that concern that I see?” Steve mocked a bit, though Danny thought he could see a bit of gratitude as well.

“Yes you jerk, I'm concerned, big deal.”

Steve patted his shoulder, told him he'd be fine and then left just as Harry entered the office with a tablet.

“What did I miss?” Harry looked concerned.

“Nothing, nothing, he's going to help a friend with something, he'll be gone a couple days.” He tried to smile, “What's up?”

“You don't seem to happy about it.” Harry commented, “Is it something dangerous?”

“No, guy's a Navy SEAL, right? Everything's fine, nothing to worry about.” Danny frowned not sure if he was trying to convince Harry or himself, either way it didn't appear to work.

“Daniel.” Harry stepped closer, slowly lifting his hand and cupping the back of his head, “Talk to me. Chin and Kono are heading to Maui to talk to Jane Woodley's landlord, we've got the time.”

Danny sighed heavily, “It's just that classified shit again and Steve running off to play hero. What if something happened to him huh? Where would that leave us? Leave... me?”

Harry gently drew Danny into his arms, “Oh Daniel.”

Harry's heart ached for Danny, this was such a hard thing to handle. Danny stood stock still for a few moments and then slowly wrapped his arms around Harry's middle, shivering. He felt so safe in Harry's arms. This close he could hear the Alpha's calm steady heartbeat, part of him desperately wanted to press closer, to nuzzle at his chest, bare the back of his neck to him, seek the comfort of having an Alpha take him, claim him even, God how he wanted that, so much. And with his heat getting ever closer it was getting hard to deny that want, that need.

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

Chin's phone call had left Danny's blood running cold. He tried Steve's satellite phone repeatedly and wasn't getting any answers. Kono tried to justify it because of the dense forests they were in but Danny knew, deep in his gut, that something was wrong, that Steve was in trouble. Harry had tried to reassure him but even with his attempts Danny could not be calmed, not truly. Luckily Harry had been able to get a hit on a rental car and tracked their suspect back to the hotel he was staying at. The guy committed suicide before they could question him and their vic's computer was a write off but Kono was able, just barely to salvage some information from it.

After figuring out that the operation in the heavily redacted memo was a JSOC op the team was pretty sure they were screwed but Danny was not willing to give up. He managed to track Joe White down and made his way to where he and Wade Gutches were, huffing the whole time. He _hated_ having to go to the Alpha for help but it was Steve, there wasn't anything he wouldn't do for Steve and he knew Joe felt the same way.

“Hey Joe! Would it kill you to stay in cell phone range?” He called out as he walked up to where the men were.

“Hey, what are you doing out here?”

Danny could tell Joe wasn't entirely impressed with him being there but he didn't care, “Listen Joe, I need to know everything about a CIA Special Forces joint operation called Switchback.”

Joe and Wade exchanged glances, “Even if it rang a bell I couldn't disclose anything about it.” Wade commented.

“What's so important about this op?” Joe asked, clearly confused.

“I have no idea, but a woman was murdered over it, and now someone we used to work with might be involved in it, Jenna Kay.”

“Well why don't you ask her about it.” The tone of Joe's voice grated on Danny, as if he hadn't already thought of that.

“Well I would, but I can't. Because she is with Steve, in North Korea.”

Joe's face shifted from some kind of condescending to shocked, “What?!”

“I think he's in trouble Joe.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to follow me on Tumblr: RandoFando-Spoonie
> 
> And as always kudos/comments aren't necessary but are greatly appreciated and inspiring!


	4. Rescue Completed, A Wedding and a Realization...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Picking up where we last left our heroes, the team heads to Korea to rescue Steve from Wo Fat before celebrating Chin's marriage Malia. Harry continues to be chivalrous and Charlie competes to out cute himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've turned off comments for the time being. If you like leave kudos, if you're already left kudos that's awesome. I may turn comments back on when the story is completed but for now, this is what it is.

“I think he's in trouble Joe.”

“Then let's do something about it.”

Danny nodded, “I'm gonna head back, see if something, anything's come up.”

Joe nodded, “Wade and I'll tear down and head back too, see what we can do on our end.”

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

Danny felt marginally better as he got back to the Palace and headed for the offices before his phone rang. It was Jenna. He ran to the smart table and had the team start to trace it. He was pissed, he was worried, but he was also scared. He very nearly growled and slammed his fist on the table when they lost the call.

“Dammit!” He started pacing, “I have to go to the Governor, he's not gonna be happy but I need to figure this out.”

Harry offered to come with him but Danny knew he needed to face this alone, he was Steve's second in command, this fell on him.

The meeting with the Governor did not go well, Danny had a feeling Harry'd be talking to the Alpha sooner rather than later. He'd barely gotten back to let the team know they were on their own when Joe showed up with information, a lot of it. The only problem was, of course, the military couldn't, or wouldn't, agree to run an op to get Steve back.

A plan was made and after some intense back and forth about whether or not Danny should come along, Joe told them all to go home, pack a bag and meet him at an airfield in an hour. It was clear that Joe wasn't happy but Chin, Kono, and Harry had all backed Danny up, he was Steve's best friend, there was no way Danny wasn't coming and if Danny wasn't coming neither were they. Joe knew he couldn't do this on his own so he'd had no choice but to agree.

Danny had called his 'nanny' on the way home and let her know that he had to go out of town for a work emergency. He needed her to stay with the kids, make sure they got home from school, to school in the morning the whole nine. He apologized for the short notice, but the Beta was very understanding and let Danny know not to worry about it, she'd make it work.

Danny got home changed his clothes and packed a bag. He was nervous, this could all go very wrong. His phone rang and he looked over, it was Harry.

“Hey Harry.” He tried to keep the worry out of his voice.

“Are you alright Daniel?”

He sighed, apparently he'd failed, “I don't know.”

“Understandable. Look, I hope it's not an imposition, but could I possibly get a ride for the airfield?”

Danny blinked, “You're actually coming?”

“Of course I'm coming. You didn't think I'd sit idly by while you, Chin, and Kono risk your lives did you?” There was sigh over the line, “Steve is my boss too and we may butt heads because we're both Alphas but I'm not going to leave him in North Korea.”

Danny nearly sobbed in relief. Something in him uncoiling, unknotting almost at the assurance that Harry would be there.

“I... Thank you Harry.”

“Of course Daniel, now about that ride?”

“Of course, I'll be there in ten.”

“Thank you.”

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

Chin and Kono arrived the same time Danny and Harry pulled up to the plane. He blinked at the medical supplies but when Joe explained what they needed them for he nodded, it made sense. Joe asked for the badges and IDs, and while Danny didn't like it he understood it.

Joe made some big speech about this being unsanctioned and the consequences etc etc etc. He looked at Danny a few times as he was giving them one last out, now whether that was because Danny was an Omgea or because he had kids Danny wasn't entirely sure but he wasn't leaving Steve in Korea. He just stood straighter and met Joe's gaze each time it lingered on him. Harry stood next to him, his hand on Danny's lower back in support. Chin and Kono weren't backing down either.

“Alright, that settles it then. We come back with Steve or we don't come back.”

As Joe spoke another vehicle pulled up and four members of SEAL Team 9, including Wade Gutches got out of it. Confusion circled the group and Danny subconsciously stepped closer to Harry who wrapped his arm more securely around Danny's waist. After a short discussion with Wade, Joe welcomed them on board and everyone got on the plane.

The flight was long, too long for Danny who fidgeted the whole time even with Harry sitting next to him to comfort him. They discussed the intel they'd gotten their hands on, including the fact that the fastest way in or out was by helicopter.

Joe's “I know a guy.” did not fill Danny with an abundance of confidence but he went along with it. And with going to the meeting with Frank Bama, who was a character and a half. The helicopter, “Tangerine”, did not improve Danny's confidence and well, when Danny is worried he gets sassy.

Kono gets recon set up and eventually they get airborne. Harry rides up front with Frank because someone has too and off they go to get Steve. Danny tried to hide his worry but he knew every man on that chopper knew how scared he was. When they get as close as they can Joe gave the order that Harry's going to stay with Frank, Danny didn't like it but he understood it, someone needed to and once they've landed the rest of them hopped out and Danny followed Joe, Wade and the SEALs into the forest, jungle, trees with Chin. He tried not to think of Harry in the helo that could possibly get shot down, he tried not to think of Steve being tortured, he just focused, let his senses take over.

They reached and clear the bunker, finding Jenna's body which caused Danny some pain. She may have betrayed the team, set Steve up, but it was for her Mate, or soon to be Mate, what wouldn't he do for his? If he even had one. Joe jolted him out of it with the reminder that they needed to find Steve and away they went.

Harry's voice in his ear was a welcome thing and they started making for the convoy, trusting Harry and Frank to slow it down to give them time to get to it.

Up in the helo Frank and Harry discussed how to get the convoy slowed down and Frank noticed the bridge. Harry smirked and after a short discussion he moved into the back and grabbed the RPG and blew the bridge. Frank headed them back towards the LZ.

Meanwhile, Danny, Chin, Joe, and the SEALs have found a truck, tipped it over and set it on fire to block the way. They've all taken up strategic positions and when the time was right the fire fight short but brutal, Danny letting his anger focus him and keep his aim true when he shoots.

At Joe's call they headed for the trucks, Danny's senses still heightened from the adrenaline led him right to the truck where Steve is. He held his breath, terrified of what he's going to find, but Steve is alive and he almost cried. He called out to the others as he hopped into the truck, dropping his gun and untying Steve's arms. Steve asked about Wo Fat but Danny simply advised him to shut up, resting their forehead together for a moment.

Chin and Joe arrived a moment later and Danny met Joe's eyes. He could see the newfound respect the older Alpha had in his gaze, the older man nodding. Chin joined Danny in the truck and together they helped Steve to the edge, Joe helping get Steve down. Chin and Danny kept Steve supported between them as they walk back to the LZ.

Harry hopped out of the helo and nodded to Steve, looking to Danny a moment, relaxing when the Omega nodded, he was good. They got Steve into the back of the helo, got him a gun and headed out. Danny's heart was pounding, he was trying not to cry, he was just so damn relived Steve was okay. Chin's announcement that he was getting married was a nice tension breaker and Danny of course, had to be a shit disturber.

“No, seriously, don't get married. Just find someone you really hate...”

“And buy them a house!” Almost everyone chimed in but Danny found he couldn't quite meet Harry's eyes afterwards.

The flight back to Hawaii was hell, Steve laid across some of the seats and groaned with every jostle. The typical Alpha he was he acted like it was no big deal but Danny couldn't take it and shifted down a few seats, lifting Steve's head onto his thigh.

“Danny.” Steve groaned softly.

“Just don't.” Danny admonished, one hand resting on Steve's chest over his heart, the other gently stroking through his hair.

They'd gone back for Jenna's body and she was laying in a body bag down the way some. Steve nodded slightly and closed his eyes, succumbing to pain and exhaustion. Harry sat across the 'aisle' and watched Danny with Steve. He turned to Chin and made small talk about Chin's soon to be wife and Mate, smiling at how happy Chin looked when he talked about Malia. Harry knew he'd be in for it when they got back to the States but for now, he was happy, more or less.

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

Once on American soil they'd _tried_ to get Steve to go to the hospital but that would've been a can of worms most of them didn't want to worry about. Danny and Joe helped Steve to Danny's car, lowering him into the front seat and buckled in.

Joe looked at Danny and offered him his hand, “It was an honour son.”

Danny blinked but shook his hand, “Likewise sir.” He looked over his shoulder, “I should get him home.”

Joe nodded, “Good plan, I'll come by in the morning, check in.”

Joe and the SEALs headed off, Chin and Kono excused themselves to get home and Harry walked over to Danny.

“Are you going to be okay Daniel?”

“I think so. Knowing Steve's home, that he's safe, I feel a lot better.”

Harry nodded, “Alright, if you need anything. And I mean _anything_. Don't hesitate to call me.”

“I won't. Thank you Harry. For everything.”

Harry smiled, “My pleasure Daniel.” He bent and kissed Danny's cheek before moving off to call a cab and place a call to the Governor.

Danny got into the Camaro and took Steve home. The next few days were going to be rough.

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

They were rough but luckily Alphas healed quickly and before you could say “bob's your uncle” Steve was back on his feet and back in the saddle at Five-0. He was obsessed with finding Wo Fat though, and finding out anything he could about whatever Shelbourne was. Joe White stuck around to help but after the rescue in Korea he treated Danny better. Even some of Steve's condescension seemed to vanish when he was talking with Danny.

Chin and Danny continued to work together and while their partnership wasn't as fluid as the one with Harry had been it was infinitely smoother than working with Steve. Chin _listened_ , he didn't go running half-cocked into danger, he didn't put Danny's blood pressure up on a regular basis, it was good. The upcoming wedding was also on Chin's mind and the tux fitting had been hilarious.

Steve and Danny hadn't talked much about the night Danny spent at Steve's place after coming back from Korea. Nothing had happened but Steve read more into it than there was. Danny was simply being there for his best friend, his injured and recently tortured best friend thank you. Besides, Steve was with Catherine, even if Danny still wanted something with Steve, which he was becoming less and less sure of by the day, that was one hell of a road block. Danny gave his head a shake, trying not to dwell too much on that at the moment, this was about Chin and Malia.

However their fun was cut short when Steve got a call that a body had been found and away they went. The case had some twists and turns, but they eventually solved it. Adam Noshimuri's arrival and the apparent disappearance/possible abduction of his father threw a monkey wrench in things and Danny was surprised, albeit pleasantly, when Steve admitted he didn't believe Joe when he said he didn't know where Hiro was.

With the case over it was time to celebrate, Harry stepped into Danny's office and smiled at his friend.

“Well that certainly wasn't what I expected.”

“No? No, me either. But at least we got closure for that family, a little bit anyway.” He grinned, “Plus we got Chin's wedding on Saturday, that'll be fun.”

Harry nodded, “Speaking of which, I was wondering, if it's not presumptuous, if you had a date for the wedding?”

Danny blinked, “You mean other than my beautiful children?”

Harry chuckled, “Yes, other than Grace and Charlie.”

“No, no I do not. I'm _in_ the wedding party it hadn't really... I haven't... between work and, why?”

Harry moved to sit on the corner of Danny's desk, facing the confused Omega, “Because Daniel, I would very much like to be yours. I know I've already been invited, but I could sit with the kids during the ceremony if you wanted and perhaps, we could share a dance afterwards?”

Danny's mouth opened and closed a few times, “You, you want to be my date to Chin's wedding?”

“I do.”

“No, that's their line.”

Harry laughed softly, “If you don't want to, you don't have to Daniel, but... I do like you and I'd like to keep spending time together.”

Danny felt his cheeks heating, “I can't deny I like you too Harry, you make me feel safe, protected, my children adore you.” He watched the Brit a moment and then nodded, “Sure, why not. I'll need someone to watch the kids and I'm sure my sitter would appreciate the night off.”

Harry smiled softly, “Alright, will you pick me up the hotel then?”

Danny nodded, “I will, absolutely.”

Harry couldn't stop smiling, “Perfect.” He reached out and took Danny's hand, lifting it as he bent down and gently brushed his lips across his knuckles. “Till Saturday.”

Danny's mouth went dry but he nodded, watched Harry wink at him and leave. He sat their stunned for a few moments before he finished up what he was working on and left for the day. Danny missed the way Steve's eyes followed him out of the office, the look of conflict on the Alpha's face as he wrapped up his own paperwork and the like for the day.

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

Saturday dawned clear and bright and Danny enjoyed the day with the kids getting ready for the wedding. Charlie was so excited to wear the brand new suit he'd bought for the day and Grace looked like a princess in her dress. Kono had come over in the afternoon to do Grace's hair and some minimal make up which made his daughter happier than he'd seen her in a while.

“So, who's sitting with the kids during the wedding?” Kono asked as she and Danny enjoyed a drink while Grace changed into her dress.

“Uh, Harry actually.” Danny's cheeks heated, “He uh, he asked to be my date.”

“He did?” Kono grinned like she was getting all the juicy gossip.

“Yes, he did.” Danny couldn't help but smile, “And because I know you're going to ask, I said yes.”

Kono blinked at him and then laughed, “No way.”

“Yes way. Harry is a very nice man, he's... kind and generous and he's really great with the kids. Why wouldn't I say yes?”

“Because he's an Alpha?” Kono laughed again, “Aren't you the one always saying that Alpha males are big and dumb and arrogant and you'd never ever see yourself with one?”

Danny huffed, “Maybe. But Harry reminds me of my Pops, I always thought he was unique, one of a kind you know? But Harry is... a lot like him in how he treats me, how he treats Charlie.” He shrugged a shoulder, “He's a good man and... I like him.”

Kono blinked, “You like him? Like, _like him_ like him?”

“I think so yeah.”

“Wow and here Chin and I had bets on how long it would take you to finally say something to boss man.”

Danny nearly dropped his drink, “Excuse me? What did you just say?”

“Nothing?” Kono tried but Danny just _looked_ at her until she sighed, “Chin and I figured you had a thing for Steve and that maybe at some point you'd say something, do something about it.”

“Steve has Catherine.” Danny replied, unable to entirely keep the bitterness out of his voice. “Why would he want me when he's got her?”  
  


“Because you're amazing? And Catherine's not anything serious, at least I don't think she is.”

Danny shrugged, “He still sleeps with her, trades sexual favours and dates to fancy restaurants for her help on cases. It's... seedy.”

“Danno, what's seedy mean?” Charlie entered the kitchen about then looking absolutely adorable in his suit. The suit was black, the shirt he wore under it a light blue that set off his eyes and really struck you with how much Charlie looked like his Danno.

“It uh... I'll tell you when you're older.”

“Oh. Is it a bad thing?”

“Kind yeah.” Danny grinned, “You ready for Uncle Chin's wedding?”

“Yeah! I'm so 'cited.”

Kono grinned, “Alright, I am going to go finish getting ready. I'll see you handsome boys and Grace there.”

“Alright Kono, mahalo for helping Gracie.”

“Anytime, she's my favourite female Alpha.” Kono winked and headed off.

Shortly after Grace came down in a dress that was too dark to be pink but too pale to truly red like the bridesmaid's dresses but was just perfect on her. After fawning over his first born for a few minutes Danny got the kids in the car and headed to pick up Harry. He looked dashing in his dark grey suit and pale green shirt and Danny felt himself slipping further into whatever these feelings were he was having.

Danny left his shoes with Harry, Grace, and Charlie and stood with Steve, Kono, and Kamekona on Chin's side of the wedding party. The ceremony was beautiful, Danny had never seen Chin so happy and Malia looked positively radiant. The reception was great, everyone was having a good time and once all the speeches were done, the toasts, the first dance and all that Danny watched his kids get out on the dance floor.

Midway through the night a slow song came on and Harry took a chance, he wandered over to where Danny was chatting with Chin.

“Just give me a call or text at the time and I'll come get them, no big deal man.”

“Thanks Chin, really.” Danny looked over and smiled at Harry, “Hey there, having a good time?”

“I am. Though I was wondering if you would do me the honour of a dance?” Harry held out his hand and watched Danny flush.

“Go on man, we can talk more later. I should mingle.” Chin winked at Danny and headed off, patting Harry's shoulder.

Danny watched Harry, mouth dry but he nodded and took Harry's hand, “S-sure.”

Harry led Danny out onto the dance floor and drew him into his arms, he let Danny get his hand on his shoulder and rested his on Danny's waist, letting Danny dictate how much space was between them. As they swayed around the dance floor Harry couldn't take his eyes off Danny, the Omega was so beautiful, so incredible, it was a struggle not to kiss the other man but he wanted things to be more private the first time and really, this day was about Malia and Chin, he wasn't going to hijack it like that.

As the song moved along Danny stepped closer to Harry, his hand shifting seemingly on its own from shoulder to the back of his neck, Harry's hand slowly slid to the small of Danny's back and Danny rested his head on Harry's chest, letting his eyes close and trusting the Alpha to keep him safe. It was about then that Harry felt another's eyes on him, the hair on the back of his neck pricked up and he slowly scanned the room, pausing when he caught Steve's glance. _Ah_. Harry kept his hands right where they were and swayed with Danny. This wasn't the place for a challenge either but he couldn't help but wonder if Steve knew exactly why he was staring at Danny and Harry so intensely. He was just happy the other Alpha didn't make scene either.

The reception wrapped up, everyone wished the couple well as they headed off on their short honeymoon, and then started to go their own separate ways. Charlie was half-asleep on his feet and without a second thought Harry scooped him up and held him close, the little guy wrapping his arms around Harry's neck and snuggling in with a happy sigh.

Danny watched and couldn't help the way his heart skipped watching his son with Harry. Maybe his Ma was right, maybe he and the kids did deserve someone like Harry. He took Grace's hand and headed for the Camaro with her and Harry. Harry carefully settled Charlie into his car seat and got him buckled in while Grace took her own seat and buckled in.

Danny stopped at Harry's hotel first and they said good night, Harry kissing Danny's cheek and then slipping out of the car before he could really react. Once the door was closed Danny sat their stunned and watched the Alpha walk into the hotel.

“Danno, we need to get home, it's late.”

Grace's voice startled Danny and he laughed, “Yeah, yeah we do Monkey. Alright, let's go.”

Danny got them home and ushered Grace up to her room with instructions to wash her face, brush her teeth and get into her pj's he'd be in to tuck her in once he'd gotten Charlie into bed. Danny settled Charlie into bed, got him changed and tucked him in, kissing his forehead softly.

“Danno loves you.”

After tucking Grace into bed Danny made his way back downstairs to double check that all the doors were locked, windows were shut and lights were off before making his way back upstairs to his own bedroom. He changed into his cotton pj pants, climbed into bed and before drifting off sent Harry a quick text...

_I had a great time tonight. We should do it again some time... sans wedding and kids. - D_

He plugged his phone in, set it to Do Not Disturb and then let himself fall asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to follow me on Tumblr: RandoFando-Spoonie
> 
> As always kudos aren't necessary but are appreciated.


	5. Family Fun, a Confrontation, and a Confirmation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day after Chin's wedding goes well, but with Chin on his honeymoon tensions boil over leading to revelations and Danny goes into his Heat earlier than expected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again to my amazing Beta reader Hunter 470, he's amazing and always helps me take my work to the next level. It's totally "his fault" my chapters are getting longer and longer LOL.

Danny woke the next morning and checked his phone, smiling as he noticed a text from Harry.

_I did as well. And I would like that. Perhaps next weekend? We can talk at work. ~ H_

Danny pads to the kitchen, getting coffee going as he texts Harry back.

_Morning handsome, I like the sound of that, but it's Sunday. Do we really have to wait till tomorrow? ~ D_

Charlie walks into the kitchen, rubbing his eyes and hair all stuck up just as Danny is pulling down the makings of French toast.

“Mornin' Danno.”

“Morning Charlie. Did you sleep well?”

“Uh-huh.” Charlie climbed into his booster seat at the table, “Where's Harry?”

Danny grinned, “I dropped him back off at the hotel after the wedding.”

“Oh.” Charlie yawned, “I like him Danno.”

“I like him too Charlie, he's really nice isn't he?”

“Yeah.” Charlie smiled as he watched Danno start making their breakfast, “Can he come over?”

Danny laughed, “Today?”

“Yes!” Charlie grinned at his Danno, “Please?”

Danny was about to answer when his phone rang, it was Harry. “Good morning, your ears must be burning.”

“Oh, were you talking about me?” Harry laughed and Danny heard the rustle of sheets, “I'm flattered.”

“You should be, Charlie was asking about you. He uh, he wants you to come over.”

“Today?”

“Oh yes, he was very enthusiastic about that.” He paused, “I'm making French toast and bacon for breakfast.”

“Sounds delicious, I can be there in twenty.”

“Perfect, we'll just be sitting down for breakfast. See you then?”

“See who?” Grace spoke as she walked in, having changed from her pjs in to shorts and a t-shirt already.

“See you then Daniel.” Harry hung up and Danny turned to smile at his kids.

“Harry, he called and when he heard Charlie wanted to see him, well he just had to come over.” He winked at his son. “He's coming for breakfast. We'll decide what to do for the rest of the day after that.”

“Yay!” Charlie did a seated happy dance.

“Huh, cool.” Grace moved to get the oj out of the fridge as well as grape for Charlie since it was a favourite.

Harry arrived when he said he would, greeted Danny with a hug and kiss on the cheek and sat next to Charlie as had become habit when he stayed for meals. Charlie talked Harry's ear off about how much fun he had at the wedding the day before and Harry listened with focus and care to everything the little guy said. Grace watched, as she always did, the interactions between Harry and her brother and Dad. She knew, even without being explicitly told, that Danny's Heat was coming up soon, a couple weeks if she was right, might be longer with all the stress around that 'work emergency' that had Danny coming home of stress and worry and Uncle Steve's house a couple weeks ago.

The day was spent at the beach and Kono joined them again to help teach Grace how to surf, though she started giving Charlie lessons too which thrilled her little brother. Charlie idolized his big sister and taking surfing lessons with Auntie Kono was awesome. Harry excused himself before dinner, which disappointed Charlie but Harry promised that if work allowed he'd come by for dinner sometime during the week.

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

Work continued on apace, though with Chin on his honeymoon for a week Harry teamed himself up with Steve and Danny with Kono. Which Danny didn't mind up until he found a suspect tied up and Steve and Harry slugging it out. Something in Danny snapped and he fired a round into the ground between the two Alphas.

“ENOUGH!” He roared, eyes glowing blue as both men turned burning red eyes towards him, heads tilted in confusion giving them an almost comically dog-like appearance, “We are _on the job_! Stow it!” He holstered his gun, snagged the suspect and marched him back to the cars muttering the whole time about stubborn, pig-headed, neanderthal animal Alphas.

“Daniel, Daniel wait!” Harry's voice caught up with Danny as did the pounding of his feet on the pavement.

Danny shoved the goon of the moment at Kono, “Book'em.” He turned and faced Harry arms crossed over his his chest, “For what? For you and Steven to continue acting like puffed up, thick-skulled Alphas?!”

Harry stopped in front of Danny, who could see Steve coming up behind him, and winced. “No Daniel, for me to apologize.” He panted a bit and sighed, “I'm sorry you had to see that, I'm even more sorry it happened. I shouldn't have risen to the bait, I didn't think Steven and I would be this... antagonistic towards each other while working together.”

Danny frowned, “I see.”

“I never intended to come to blows with him, we were talking after we got the gentleman there in handcuffs and Steven commented that it seemed we'd been spending quite a bit of time together lately. I agreed we had, he sounded upset about it. I pointed out there was no reason he couldn't have been involved.”

“You weren't quite _that_ polite about it.” Steve commented, coming up beside Harry.

“Well neither were you but that's not entirely the point is it?”

Danny growled low in his chest, “What was the point?”

“My point was that if Steven hadn't been so busy obsessing over Wo Fat and Shelbourne then he'd have plenty of time to spend with you and your lovely children. Which he claims he wants and yet doesn't do anything about it.”

“Wo Fat is just as obsessed with Shelbourne as I am, he _paid_ Jenna to lie to me, to betray me and this team, so he could _torture_ me for information, then he killed Jenna and was going to kill me.” Steve growled, his eyes shifting from their usual aqua back to red, “You're damn right I wanna find out what Shelbourne is and put Wo Fat away for good so I can go on and live my life!”

“Enough!” Danny snapped again, “You both have valid points. Steve, you are working yourself to the bone, between this shit with Wo Fat, the stuff with Joe and Hiro Noshimuri, and trying to run the task force. You're barely eating, I know you're hardly sleeping, you've lost weight, you look _horrible_ and it's affecting everything in your life right now.” He looked at Harry, “But Steve is also right, he was betrayed and tortured over whatever this Shelbourne thing is, I don't blame him for wanting to figure it out. So, please, both of you, just...knock it off. I am so _sick_ of Alphas and your macho “I know what's best” bullshit. Do you really think I'd want _either_ of you around my children after that display. Work it out for yourselves. I'm going with Kono back to HQ to wrap up this case.”

And with that Danny spun on his heel and marched back to the Camaro, Kono looking confused but also kind of impressed that Danny had read the two Alphas the riot act. Though she wisely did not say so.

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

Harry and Steve both just stared at Danny's retreating back, stunned by what just happened.

“This is all your fault you know.”

Harry sputtered, “All, all _my_ fault? How do you reckon that?”

“Easy, if you hadn't been assigned to the Task Force none of this would've happened.”

“Oh really? You think nothing that's happened since I arrived would have happened at all if I didn't come here? If I didn't follow orders?” Harry rolled his eyes, “God you're so bloody arrogant, no wonder poor Daniel has such a piss poor view of Alphas if you're the main one he has to deal with.”

“What did you say?”

“You heard me mate.” Harry stood up straight, he didn't care that McGarrett was taller than him, the man gave Alphas a bad reputation.

“Maybe his view isn't wrong, maybe yours is. You sure you're not a Beta? You're short enough.”

Harry's eyes, which has cooled back to their usual blue, flashed red for a moment and then he calmed himself down, made himself step back. “I am what I am and I was raised to respect and protect the other classes, to help them live up to their full potential. I won't be shamed into feeling that I'm some how 'less than' simply because you were raised around a bunch of ego-driven, touch-starved maniacs who were missing the proper family interaction with people of different classes.”

“I knew plenty of Betas and Omegas growing up.”

“Oh yes, like the one you're currently fucking for information when you could have Daniel instead?” It was a low blow but it staggered Steve, “Don't think I don't know how you look at him, look at me when I'm close to him. Like I didn't notice you staring a hole through me when Daniel was in my arms at Chin-Ho's wedding. You want him, you're just too caught up in your own head to try.”

Harry turned and walked back towards his rental, he and Steve couldn't ride together like the others could, or like they could with the others, they'd have rolled Steve's truck a dozen times by now if they'd tried. He got into the driver's side of his rental, checked the time and sighed, it was late, or early depending on how you looked at it, in England at the moment but he desperately needed some advice so he picked up his mobile and dialed home, hoping his father wouldn't be too bent out of shape at his calling at the current hour.

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

Unbeknownst to Harry, or Steve, Danny was back at HQ, in his office with the doors and blinds closed on the phone with his mother.

“Ma, you should've seen them!” He ranted, pacing in front of his desk, “It was barbaric!”

“Oh?” Clara sipped her tea, she'd be heading to bed soon but a soothing cup of chamomile tea always helped. “What started this barbarism?”

“It's not funny Ma.” Danny griped, “Apparently they were talking and things were said about me, about how much time Harry's been spending with me and the kids, about how much time Steve spends obsessing over Wo Fat and Shelbourne, which no one even knows what that is and then punches were thrown.”

“Did the claws come out?”

“Didn't look like it, they seemed to have had that much control I supposed.”

“Daniel, Alphas fight, you know this. You saw how many fistfights Matty got into when he was younger.” Clara sounded a bit wistful as she though of her wayward son.

“I know Ma, but I thought Harry was different, I really did.”

“Oh sweetheart, do you think you father never came to blows now and then over the years?”

Danny blinked, “He did?”

“Of course, just because you're father is kind, gentle, loving man doesn't mean he's not also an Alpha who will fight for those he cares about if he feels the need.” Another sip, “Do you really think Harry was the one that threw the first punch?”

“No, I'm pretty positive it was Steven, the man's a neanderthal.”

Clara laughed softly, “So, what exactly happened after you walked on them fighting?”

Danny continued to pace explaining what he did, how he walked off with the suspect and how Harry and Steve had both come after him, the conversation, his parting shots, all of it. When Danny finished there was silence for a few moment before Clara cracked up.

“Eddie! Eddie you gotta come here what our son did!” His mother called out as she laughed.

“What's that?” Danny could hear his father's voice in the distance.

“Tell your father what you just told me.” He heard his mother pass his father the phone.

“Danny?”

“Hey Pops.”

“What's going on?”

So Danny told him, waited and then breathed out a sigh of relief as his father chuckled.

“That's my boy.” Eddie spoke softly, as he usually did unless he really needed to get his point across, “I'm proud of you son, you stood up for yourself and for your family. You did good.”

Danny couldn't help the flush of pride that flowed through him at his father's praise, “Thanks Pops, I think I needed to hear that.”

“I know. A father just does.” Danny smiled and leaned on the edge of his desk, facing the door.

“Yeah, I guess we do huh?”

“Yeah, you wanna talk to your mother again?”

“No, I'm alright now, thanks Pops. You two get some sleep, I'll be okay.”

“Alright, love you son.”

“Love you too Pops, give my love to mom too.”

“Will do.”

They said their good byes and hung up, Danny feeling much better. But then of course there was a knock on the door. He sighed, took a breath, frowned but spoke.

“Come in.”

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

Harry hung up the phone as he pulled into the parking lot of Iolani Palace. He took a few slow deep breaths. The talk with his father had absolutely solidified things in his mind. He just needed to follow through, and he was going to. He didn't see Steve's truck in the parking lot which was a little odd but he figured that was all the better for him. He got out of the car and headed up to Five-0 offices. He gave a wave to Kono, who was in her office doing paperwork, as he made his way to Danny's office.

He took a deep breath, picking up Danny's continued agitation, feeling bad for being part of the cause, before he knocked.

There's a pause and then a soft, “Come in.”

Harry opened the door and stepped in, looking at Danny sitting on the edge of the desk as he closes the door behind him.

“Daniel, I want to say again how sorry I am for my behaviour earlier, it was unacceptable.”

“No, it wasn't.” Danny watched Harry blink, “I called my Ma and she said my Pops used to do the same thing. He's sweet, gentle, loving, just like you, but Ma said he wasn't above fighting for what he wanted, for the people he cared about.”

Harry smiled and stepped closer Danny, intending to ask him something, but he got a good whiff of his scent. _Oh fuck._ He bit his bottom lip and wondered if Danny knew what was coming. He probably did, most Omegas did. Danny was going to go into heat soon, how soon he couldn't tell exactly but god did Harry want to be the one to sate Danny, to lay claim on him, make him _his._ Well he'd just have to make a move.

Danny stood as Harry got closer and looked up at the Alpha, a question in his eyes as Harry lifted his hand; he gently cupped his jaw, kissing him softly, achingly tender but with just enough desire to make Danny tremble in his grasp, Danny clung to Harry, kissing him back, his hands on Harry's shoulders as it hit him, he was in love with Harry. Not only did he want him, and god did he, he loved him, utterly and completely. He wanted, needed, Harry to claim him, to make him his Mate, to even, god help him, breed him. Danny had never had the urge to be bred before, to carry pups but with Harry he did and it was a heady feeling. Harry pulled back their lips less than half an inch apart so he could speak.  
  
"I know it's coming, if you need me... call. I -will- answer."

Danny trembled, “Soon...” He managed, a slightly brighter blue shimmering in his eyes, “I want... yes.”

Harry shuddered and captured Danny's lips again, wrapping his free arm around Danny's waist and pulling him closer as Danny moved his hands, one to the back of his neck, the other digging into the hair at the back of his head. He wanted to take Danny right then and there but oh it would be so much sweeter to claim in him in the midst of his Heat, to mark him as _his_ while breeding his beautiful sweet Omega.

Danny was panting when they parted this time, he licked his lips. “We uh, we should talk. As much as I want this, and I do. There are things we should discuss.”

Harry nodded, “Yes. Let's... can we go to your home? Have dinner and talk afterwards?”

Danny nodded too, “That sounds like a very good idea. Follow me home?”

“Gladly Daniel.” Harry watched Danny lick his lips, his eyes tracking that beautiful tongue as it wet those incredible lips. “I'll meet you there.”

They kissed softly one more time before Harry made himself step back. If he kept kissing Danny there'd be no stopping and that wasn't what he wanted for his first time with Danny, not even close.

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

Dinner had gone well, Charlie had been absolutely _thrilled_ that Harry came to dinner as promised. Grace was happy too, but like Harry seemed to pick up on something with Danny. After dinner Grace had looked at Charlie and offered to take him upstairs and read to him for a while. Charlie hadn't really wanted to go but Harry promised he'd come say goodnight before bed, and so Charlie agreed because Harry always kept his promises.

Once the kids were upstairs Danny and Harry moved to the living room and got comfy on the couch. They turned to face each other and Harry seemed uncertain where to start, which was a novel thing for him.

“Perhaps you should start Daniel. What is it you want?”

“You.” Danny flushed deeply, was it hot in here? “I... I want you. But not just... you make me feel things no Alpha that wasn't family has ever made me feel.”

“Like that?”

“Safe, protected, cherished.”

Harry smiled softly, “I'm glad I made you feel safe and protected, and you are cherished Daniel, very much so.”

Danny swallowed thickly, “You know what's coming.”

“Yes, I do.” He reached out and took Danny's hand, “What do you want when it happens?”

“I want you but I don't...” He wiped his upper lip with his free hand, “I don't want it to be a casual thing. If you don't want... everything, then you shouldn't be here.”

“Everything?”

“I don't want just sex Harry, for the first time in my life I want to...” His cheeks flushed again, his ears and back of his neck too, “I want to carry your children if you want it too. I want you to claim me, mark me, make me yours.” Danny's eyes started to shimmer blue in the dim lighting of the living room, “I want you to be my Alpha, my Mate, the father of my children, my everything.”

Harry shuddered softly, “I want that too Daniel. So much.”

“So... so we're doing this?”

Harry nodded, “We are my sweet Omega. I want you, you want me, we want the same things.”

Danny nodded, “Good because... I think...” He shuddered hard and then doubled over with a soft keen.

“Dan- shit.” The change in Danny's scent, in the pheromones he was secreting, hit Harry like a ton of bricks. “Daniel, the children?”

Danny panted harshly, whining softly, “Chin.” He grunted.

“Honeymoon.” Harry gently reminded him.

“Fuck. Kono.” Danny managed.

“Okay.” He squeezed Danny's hand, “Can you make it to your room?”

“Y-yes.”

“Do it, I'll call Kono and make sure the kids are ready.”

Danny straightened, the need in his eyes nearly derailing Harry's thoughts, but he made himself get up and phone Kono as he headed up the stairs.

“Harry? Everything okay?”

“Hello Kono, everything is fine but I'm at Daniel's and the kids are ready to be picked up.”

Silence for a moment and then he could hear Kono moving, “I'm on my way. When did it start?”

“Just now.”

“Alright, are the kids packed?”

“I'm not sure but I'm getting them ready now.”

“I'll be there in less than ten.”

Harry hung up and stepped back into Charlie's room, “Grace? Charlie?” He closed the bedroom door as he heard Danny making his way up the stairs and towards his bedroom. “You're going to go stay with Auntie Kono for a few days okay?”

Grace frowned softly, “It's time then?”

Harry nodded, “It is.”

“Danno told us we might be going to stay with Auntie Kono or Uncle Chin for a few days, he didn't think it would be soon though.

“Sometimes these things can be... tricky to track.”

Grace hummed, nodding, “Okay.”

“Will he be alone?” Charlie looked at Harry, he sounded worried.

Harry moved to Charlie and picked him up, hugging him close. “No, Danno's asked me to stay and help him and I will. I'll be here the whole time. I promise Charlie.”

Charlie sniffled, “Okay.”

“Charlie's bag is in his closet, we packed them together a few days ago.” Grace watched him carefully for a few moments and then nodded, heading to her room to get her bags.

Less than ten minutes later there was a knock on the door and Harry ushered the kids down the stairs, carrying Charlie while Grace carried their bags. He snagged the keys to the Camaro, and ignoring every instinct in his body, got the kids outside to where Kono was standing a few feet from the door.

They got Charlie's carseat from the back of the Camaro and set up in Kono's car. The kids climbed in and Harry once again promised to take care of Danny. He kissed both kids on the forehead, thanked Kono again and once the younger woman was heading down the street he headed back to Danny.

Harry returned to the house, locked up and made his way to Danny's bedroom, the only one left on the top floor really. Danny was already naked and he lay on the bed, writhing with need, skin slick with sweat. Harry let his eyes rake over Danny's form, the strong compact muscles, the thick matting of hair over his chest and stomach and that cock, that gloriously long and thick cock. Christ he'd never seen one like it on an Omega, he was positive Danny was only slightly shorter than his own nine inches and he was pretty sure they were the same thick girth. It was incredible.

“I'm here Daniel.” He spoke softly, moving towards the bed, “It's okay now.”

Danny's eyes shone in the darkness of the room as he reached out to Harry. Harry made himself stay where he was and remove his clothing before making his way onto the bed.

“Breathe Daniel.” Harry's eyes glowed red in the darkened room and Danny reached for him again as he struggled to control his breath.

“Need. You. Please.”

“Soon my Omega, I promise.” He kissed Danny hot and heavy, shifting to let their cocks stroke together swallowing the soft, needy keens that Danny made with each movement.

Harry let a hand stroke through the damp hair on Danny's chest and stomach, avoiding his leaking cock and dip lower, feeling his slicked hole, the heat coming from it.

“God Daniel, so ready for me. Aren't you?”

Danny whined, nodding before crying out as Harry pressed two fingers into him. He pumped and scissored, nipping sharply down his throat and collarbones. He worked Danny over bringing his beautiful Mate pleasure as he made sure he was going to be completely ready. When he was sure he pulled his fingers out of Danny, licked them clean with a deep, satisfied groan and patted his hip.

“Over.”

“Yes.”

As Harry shifted back Danny rolled and repositioned himself so he was on his knees, ass in the air, arms stretched out so Harry could take his hands. He licked his lips, it was the perfect Mating position, the perfect breeding position too. Harry moved behind Danny again, not really noticing at the moment that they were essentially facing the door, on display, not that they had an audience.

Harry leaned up and over his Mate, taking Danny's hands, lacing their fingers and holding him securely. Danny shuddered and then stilled, a calmness settling over the Omega as his Alpha took possession of him. He arched his back a little bit, purring at the feel of Harry's chest hair against his skin. Harry let his cock slip between Danny's cheeks sliding through his slick a few times before he drove his cock into Danny's ass. God he was tight and hot and so fucking wet. Harry growled as Danny howled in pleasure. Harry started to move, taking Danny with hard, deep, powerful thrusts that drew incredible noises from his beautiful Omega.

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

Steve parked his truck behind Danny's Camaro, distracted enough that he missed Harry's car parked on the road. He'd been driving himself crazy for the last few hours since Danny's explosion and Harry's pointed barbs about what he wanted versus what he had. Danny was his best friend, maybe he hadn't been as good a friend to him as Danny had, not as open about his life, even the parts he _could have been_ , and maybe he'd let certain things stop him from being honest with himself and with Danny about his feelings. He'd spent a lot of time at his father's grave, talking to his old man as if that would help anything. The talking did, though the not having his father actually be able to answer him had sucked.

The truth, he figured out, was that he loved Danny, desperately so, he was just afraid. Afraid of what it would mean, to want his friend, his partner, an Omega. Add into the fact that Danny had two kids already and might not want anymore along side the fact that both kids had lost their mother less than a year ago? It was messy. But when had Steve McGarrett ever been afraid of getting messy?

He paused at the front door about to knock when he smelled something deep, primal, needy from Danny's house. _Oh god_. Danny was in Heat. He shuddered hard, dug in his pocket for his keys and fumbled around the ring with far too many keys until he found Danny's. He unlocked the door, stepped inside and after closing the door rocketed up the stairs for Danny's bedroom.

Harry felt the other Alpha enter the house, but didn't stop what he was doing. Steve's feet pounded up the stairs and he paused at Danny's bedroom doorway stunned. Danny was lost in his heat, in his need, in the feeling of finally being taken, claimed, filled by an Alpha. If he noted Steve's arrival it's not obvious. Harry growled softly, possessive, and the answering soft keen from Danny makes his heart swell as he watched Steve's shatter. He's still bent over his Daniel, their hands linked, Harry's pressing Danny's into the mattress, his hips driving deep into Danny sating a need that is older than time in some senses. When he spoke his voice is deeper than normal, as if the ancient wolves they used to be still lived inside his chest, a growl as his eyes glowed softly in the twilight.

"Cum for me Daniel, cum for me." Harry felt his knot start to swell against Danny's slicked hole as he spoke.  
  
"Y-yes! Yes my Alpha!" Danny cried out, hitting his climax hard, spilling onto the tangled sheets under him as his eyes rolled back in his head.  
  
Harry's eyes, burning red, stared in to Steve's shocked, heartbroken, and all too human eyes as he snapped his hips forward with a primal roar, knotting his omega and flooding his fertile passage with seed. He dipped his head then, keeping his eyes locked on Steve's as he sunk his fangs into Danny's neck, Danny's head dropped forward instinctively as Harry placed the Mating Mark on him.

Danny's cries grew as the Mating Mark pushed his orgasm to new heights, he howled, his eyes shining blue in the darkness, not that either Alpha could see them with how his head was bowed, neck caught in the grip of his Mate.

Harry slowly leaned back, pulling Danny up with the grip on his hands as he slowly released the bite, he hooked Danny's hands behind his own neck.

“Hold me my Mate.” Danny obeyed instantly, gripping Harry's neck with his hands, his back bowing with how they're seated, his belly and chest stretched out, covered hair that seems to shimmer like gold with the slick of his heat-induced sweat. Harry lapped gently at the Mating Mark on Danny's neck, letting his hands stroke up and down Danny's chest and abdomen, his eyes still locked on Steve where he's frozen in the doorway. He let a hand dip to Danny's cock, coax it back to hardness. Danny had the largest cock on an Omega Harry's ever seen. If it weren't for his short stature Harry would almost swear Danny was meant to be an Alpha.

Danny writhed in Harry's grasp, his knot still lodged firmly in his ass, keeping his fertile Alpha seed inside his new Mate, ensuring Danny will conceive tonight as they'd both agreed. He gripped Harry's neck, mewled at the feel of his tongue against his Mating Mark, something Danny never thought he'd have. He whined softly as Harry works him back to hardness, purring praise in his ear about how long and thick and perfect his cock his. He howled as Harry stroked him to another release, the way his body clenched and spasmed drawing Harry's seed deeper into his womb, and made his Alpha growl in a way that makes Danny tremble.

Harry growled softly as he feels Danny clench around him as he came again, feeling his body draw his cum deeper, further into his Mate. There were tears on Steve's cheeks as he watched Harry give Danny what he was too weak, too cowardly too. Harry wondered how Steve was even an Alpha.

He licked Danny's neck again, “Mine.”

Danny shuddered, his head lolling back on Harry's shoulder, “Yours.” He sighed, the bliss and contentment in his voice is what finally snapped Steve out of his stupor that bordered on catatonia and the other Alpha fled.

Harry slowly, carefully laid Danny on his side. “Sleep my beautiful Omega, it's safe to do so now. I am here.”

“Yes.” Danny sighed softly and then safe in his Alpha's arms he drifted off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to follow me on Tumblr: RandoFando-Spoonie
> 
> As always kudos aren't necessary but they are welcome.


	6. The Morning After, Sating Each Other and a Revelation.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the next morning Danny's heat is still growing strong and Harry knows just how to treat him. Later Harry reveals the content of his phone conversation with his father. Monday morning Danny and Harry head back to work but something isn't quite right.

The next morning Danny woke up nestled in Harry's arms, he was warm, he was safe but he was also still needy. He whined softly, nuzzling at his Alpha's chest and neck, feeling his cock hard between them.

Harry stirred slowly, shivering as he caught the scent of Danny's need. God his Omega was so perfect. He dipped his head and lapped gently at the healing Mating Mark, a low possessive growl rolling in his chest.

“Mine.” He purred, feeling Danny shudder.

“Yours.” He panted back, “Please my Alpha.”

“Of course my Mate.” Harry let his nose trail along Danny's jaw and then captured his lips in a slowly, achingly tender kiss as he pressed Danny onto his back and settled between his thighs.

Danny writhed under Harry, his own cock hard and leaking against his belly. Harry shifted up onto his knees, his lips not leaving Danny's as he adjusted them, laying Danny's thighs over his own and then held Danny's hips as he slowly pressed into his slick, hot hole. He loved how hot and wet Danny already was for him.

Danny's hands scrabbled for purchase as Harry kissed him breathless and filled him so perfectly. He was absolutely sure that Harry's cock was meant to fill him, to stroke every place inside him that sparked pleasure. Harry's hands gently skimmed up Danny's sides and then along his arms. He took Danny's hands in his own, palm to palm, linking their fingers before gently pressing them to the mattress. He broke the kiss only then and gazed down at his beautiful Omega. Danny's eyes usually so beautiful pale blue shone with their Omega colouring becoming bright and alive and Harry knew his own blue eyes were currently glowing like embers, deep red as he looked at his Mate.

“Mine.” He repeated, the growling voice of the ancient wolf within rolling in his voice.

“Yours.” Danny replied, his own voice rougher, though no less submissive. “Show me?”

“Yes.” Harry started to move, his hips rolling almost languidly, letting Danny feel every inch of himself as he moved in and out, stroking Danny in all the right ways. “Move with me my Omega, show me too how much you yearn for me, need me, want me.”

Danny shuddered, he'd never had an Alpha take him like this, but then he'd never been Mated. He pressed his head back into the pillows and allowed his hips to rock into Harry, allowing that impressive cock to press deeper into him until Danny swore he could feel the tip pressing against his cervix. He gasped, his body relaxing into the rhythm with Harry, the two moving as one, not frantic and primal like the night before when their needs overcame their wants, but something deeper, tenderer, and somehow even more primal as they made love. Yes, Danny realized they were making love. This was more than sex, more than claiming, more than anything he'd ever experienced. Tears of utter joy and completion slid down his cheek as he felt his pleasure growing. The slow build was unlike anything he'd ever felt before and when he hit his peak he howled in a way he didn't even know he was capable of.

Harry gasped at the sound Danny made, feeling his Omega spill between them, coating their bellies in his seed. He rocked into Danny a half dozen more times, drawing out his Mate's pleasure and then pushed deep, knotting him and filling him again. He was fairly certain he'd bred Danny the night before but this was insurance, also confirming their bond, their connection, strengthening it, deepening it.

Harry rolled them carefully so that Danny way laying on his chest, released his hands and held his Mate close. They had time till his knot loosened and he wanted to spend it holding Danny. One hand gently cupped the back of Danny's head, the other gently stroked up and down his back.

“We should eat once we're done.” He spoke softly, “What would you like?”

Danny was practically purring at Harry's touch, the thought of food making him sigh happily.

“Eggs, omelettes maybe? And toast?”

“Anything you want my beloved, anything at all. And if we don't have it, I'll get it for you.”

Danny flushed softly, “You are... incredible my love.”

“As are you my beloved, as are you.”

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

After Harry's knot had gone down he'd carried Danny to the bathroom and bathed him gently, tenderly with lots of soft kiss and murmured praise. Danny had never felt so truly cherished in his life. He dressed in loose pants and a tank top, Harry borrowing a pair of boxers and a t-shirt since he hadn't had time to go home and get his own clothing.

They made breakfast together, trading kisses and nuzzles, Harry occasionally licking at Danny's Mating Mark, though not enough to trigger Danny needing another fuck. They ate at the table, chairs together, Danny pressed tight to his Alpha's side. Harry felt good. He smirked thinking about the night before. Once they were done he drew Danny to the living room to cuddle on the couch and watch a movie.

“Do you remember much about last night?” He murmured.

“I remember talking here, saying what I wanted, you agreeing. And then no, not really. I mean I remember flashes. You coming into the room, kissing me. I remember you mounting me and then nothing but need and pleasure and you, only you.”

Harry grinned, “Good. I'm glad it was good for you Daniel.”

“It was perfect Harry, absolutely perfect. You were incredible.” Danny nuzzled at his chest, his cock hardening between them and he whined.

“Shh, it's okay. Ride me my Omega, I've seen your stamina in the field, show it to me now my beautiful Mate.”

Danny shuddered, “Yes my Alpha.”

Danny quickly stripped himself and then helped Harry out of his boxers and shirt. Harry lay back, hands tucked behind his head, cock hard and standing straight up. Danny gripped it, straddled Harry's thighs and took him into his slick, hot ass in one drive of his hips, howling in pleasure as his Mate filled him. He leaned back, bracing his hands on Harry's thighs and started to move, he moaned and growled as he felt Harry stroke inside him. His head fall back as his eyes closed.

“Cum for me Daniel, push yourself, pleasure yourself, I want you to cum three times before you take my knot, can you do that?”

“Y-yes my Alpha, god yes!”

“Do it.”

Harry's eyes glowed red as Danny started moving harder, faster, rolling his hips to ensure he'd cum hard and often. It took a while, a good ten minutes for Danny to cum the first time, he howled as his hips bucked and jerked, his cock spewing his seed onto Harry's chest and stomach.

“Good boy, keep going.”

Danny panted but as his climax ebbed he started moving again, mewling and whining as he pushed himself harder, faster driving himself down onto Harry's incredible cock, not touching his own because his Alpha hadn't said he could. Ten minutes after the first Danny's cries pitched up and he came again, the sounds he was making were absolutely pornographic and Harry praised Danny again, egging him on. He knew his Omega's legs had to be burning by now but he'd make it worth it, so worth it for him.

Danny whined but he kept moving, he felt so good, so right with his Alpha deep inside him. He started bouncing in short hard deep thrusts, letting Harry's cock rub constantly against his prostate, he leaned forward, bracing his hands on Harry's chest as he chased his last orgasm, he was panting harshly, his blue eyes glowing brightly as they stared into Harry's bright red ones.

“One more and I'll knot you, give you what you need baby, come on, you can do it.” Harry purred to his beautiful Omega, egging him on.

Danny keened, his Alpha's words pushing him to work harder, clench his ass tighter and finally after five minutes of working hard, keeping Harry's hard cock against his prostate Danny howled and came. As he did Harry's hips snapped up, burying his knot in his Mate's ass and he roared as he came, nearly a half hour of pleasure bursting out of him as he flooded Danny's ass with cum again. Feeling his Alpha fill him for the third time in less than twelve hours was almost too much for Danny and he collapsed on top of Harry, trembling and whining softly as his last climax ended.

“Good boy.” Harry purred, stroking Danny's back gently, “Rest now.”

Danny whimpered softly, nodding against Harry's shoulder and then let himself pass out.

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

Danny wasn't sure how much time had passed but he was in his bathtub, his back resting against Harry's chest, the water around them was warm and made his aching legs feel so much better.

“Welcome back.” Harry purred in his ear, his arms resting on Danny's belly, “I was just thinking about how amazing you're going to look when you start showing.”

Danny flushed, “Yeah?” He grinned, turning his head to nuzzle at Harry's jaw, “I've never wanted this before but you're worth it.”

“So are you Daniel, I am going to treat you like a Prince.”

Danny's flush deepened a bit, “Yeah?”

“Oh yes.” Harry turned and kissed his cheek. “You're my love, my Mate, nothing will be too much for you.”

Danny sighed softly, “That sounds really nice.”

“It's no less than you deserve Daniel.”

Danny fell silent for a few moments and then something that had been niggling at the back of his mind came up again, “So, why did you ask if I remembered much of last night?”

Harry internally cursed his own curiosity, “Something happened last night while you were in the midst of your first wave and I wasn't sure if you were too lost in the need and pleasure or if you remembered.”

Danny went stiff, “What happened?”

Harry sighed, “Steven walked in on us.”

“What?!” Danny startled and turned as much as he could to look at Harry, “And you what, just kept fucking me?”

Harry grinned, “Of course I did, we were both close to our climax, to bonding, to me marking you, sating your need. What else could I have done?” He reached up, ran a wet finger along Danny's jaw, “Besides, would you have let me stop?”

Danny flushed deeply and then frowned, “No, I suppose not.”

Harry kissed the pout away, “Exactly my love, and Steven could have walked away any time, he didn't have to watch you cum on my cock _twice_ , he didn't have to watch me mark you as mine.”

Danny's face flamed but he found his cock getting hard again, “He watched that?”

“Oh yes.”

“Uh-huh, and I suppose you being able to lay claim to me while he watched stroked some Alpha instinct huh?” Danny watched Harry a moment.

“Of course it did, there's always a thrill when a claiming is witnessed, or so I'd heard, but it was heady.”

“Considering he was seen as your competition.”

“He was, I know you were infatuated with him when I joined the team.”

Danny hummed, “I suppose I was.” He took Harry's hand and wrapped it around his cock, “Take me to bed my love, fuck me and tell me how good it was to claim me like that, spare no detail, I don't care if you've knotted me, tell me over and over, make me cum on your cock until I'm completely spent.”

Harry growled deeply, “Your belly will look like a glazed donut and your balls will be empty when I'm done with you my greedy little Omega.”

Harry pulled the plug on the tub, scooped Danny up and carried him off to bed to give Danny exactly what he wanted.

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

Several hours later, after doing to Danny precisely as promised, and after Harry had carried an exhausted Danny back to the bathroom and cleaned him up, the two of them were cuddled back on the couch, a tray of fingers foods on the coffee table along with a pitcher of water and one of chocolate milk, which was a great 'recovery' drink. Danny was just glad he'd had syrup in the house for it. Danny was snuggled a top his Alpha, Harry wearing another pair of Danny's boxers and Danny in pj pants for now, allowing Harry to feed him as they talked.

“So, beloved, I was thinking.”

Danny hummed, swallowing the bite of ham and cheese he'd just been given, “Oh yeah? About what?”

“About the future.” Harry replied honestly, “We're going to need a bigger house.”

Danny blinked, “We are, aren't we?”

“Mmhmmm.” Harry grabbed a grape off the plate, popped in his mouth, “Depending on how many pups your carrying, no promise they'll be the same gender either.”

Danny shivered, “True.” He sighed, “It'll be expensive.”

“True, but you're worth it. I've got a decent amount of investments, savings, plus both our salaries from Five-0, we'll make it work Daniel, I promise.”

Danny smiled, “I can't wait to meet them. Six months seems too long.”

Harry laughed softly, “I feel the same way Daniel, but it'll be worth the wait. We'll know if it took within a couple days of your heat breaking, but I have feeling it has already.”

Danny grinned at him, “Yeah?”

“Mmhmm~.” He offered him another bite of ham and cheese, “Of course I don't mind taking you as often as you need to be sure of course. There is something lovely about ensuring you're carrying my pups.”

Danny flushed, “I like it too.”

“Good.”

They fell in to quiet conversation about what kind of house they'd need, how many rooms, Danny would have twins, possibly triplets. Anything more than that was practically unheard of for Omega males during their first pregnancy. There was one case in Canada of an Omega male who'd had sextuplets but it was the only documented case in over a hundred years.

Eventually time and the conversation triggered another wave and Harry made love to Danny again. He loved pleasuring his Omega, giving him what he needed, wanted, filling him.

Still knotted together Harry kissed Danny and struck up the conversation again, and they both agreed that once Danny's heat had passed Harry would move in with them. They'd set up a nice gender neutral nursery with a couple cribs, change tables, the whole nine. They'd paint it together, maybe ask the kids to help.

“We should call your parents Monday morning.” Harry commented.

“Yours too.” Danny laughed.

“Mmm, true. They'll be thrilled to know I've finally settled down.” He grinned, “Not that my father doesn't have an inkling after last night.”

“What do you mean?”

Harry let his fingers run up and down Danny's back as he answered, “Well, after your spectacular dressing down of Steven and me, I gave Steven a rather large piece of my own mind and then called my father. He was less than impressed by my calling at 3am, but when when I explained why he calmed down a bit.”

Harry laughed as he thought back to the the night before...

\- - - - - -

_Harry sat in his car and sighed, he put the car in gear as the phone rang. It took a bit for there to be an answer, but eventually a tired, grumpy British voice picked up._

“ _This better be bloody important at 3am.”_

“ _Hello father, apologies for the early wake up call, I'm afraid I've made a bit of a mess and need some advice, one Alpha to another.”_

_James Langford had sighed and Harry heard him padding to the kitchen to make a cuppa. “Go on son, what seems to be the problem.”_

“ _Well, I seem to have fallen in love.” Harry started, hearing the clatter as his father fumbled with the phone and kettle._

“ _Say again?”_

“ _I'm in love father. With an Omega... a **male** Omega.” _

_There was silence, or mostly silence. Harry could still hear his father's breathing, the sound of the kettle being filled, the burner turning on, but his father didn't say anything for a long few moments._

“ _Tell me about him.” He said finally._

“ _His name is Daniel. He's a cop, a member of the Task Force here that I'm working on now.” Harry turned a corner and continued, “He's divorced, has two children. Grace is almost ten, Charlie is six. She's Alpha like her mother, he's Omega like Daniel.”_

“ _Really, now that is interesting. I'm guessing the mother carried given the single births and age difference?”_

“ _Yes, that's right.”_

“ _And where is she now?”_

“ _Deceased. Plane crash nearly eight months ago. She and her second husband both perished sadly.”_

“ _There's more.”_

“ _Bloody hell you're still good at this.”_

_Harry explained what Danny had told her about Rachel, her views on Omegas and the like, how it affected Charlie which just made him so angry because the boy was so sweet and loving and caring. He talked about how Danny was **not** your typical Omega, how strong and sure he was in himself, in his place in the world. How he was certain at first that Danny wanted Steve, the buffoon, and how Steve was too busy banging some Beta to see the prize he had in front of him, he even confessed to his father about getting into a scrap with Steve earlier and Danny's subsequent rant._

“ _And the dressing down he gave us Father, **us** two Alphas? If he hadn't stormed off I may have tried to stake a claim right there.” Harry could hear his father laughing as he sipped his tea._

“ _He sounds like just your type.” James said and Harry could hear the smile in his voice. “So what do you need me for?”_

_Harry turned another corner, “I suppose I'm wondering if I should make my move.”_

“ _I think, you should apologize to that sweet, charming Omega for making an utter ass of yourself and if he deigns to forgive you, **then** you make your move.” James hummed softly, “Do you know what his cycle is like?”_

“ _No, but he hasn't gone into Heat in the nearly three months I've been here. So either he passed it before I got here or it's coming soon.”_

“ _Well, you've either a short time to state your case or nine months to woo him. Either way, I'd say this Steven has his head up his arse, though Daniel's rant may have dislodged it. If you want this Omega Harold, go get him.”_

_Harry winced at the used of his full name, legally he didn't mind writing it out, but his parents were really the only ones that used his full name._

“ _Thank you father. I will. I'll let you know how it goes.”_

“ _Please do, just perhaps **not** at 3am next time.”_

_Harry laughed, turning the last corner to the palace, “I promise father, my next call will come at much more respectable time.”_

“ _Alright, I'm going to finish my cuppa and head back to bed. Good night son.”_

“ _Good night father.”_

\- - - - - - -

Danny laughed as Harry retold the story of his phone call with his father and then blinked, “Wait, in love?”

Harry smiled softly at Danny, lifting his hand from his back and stroking it down his jaw, “Yes. Completely and utterly in love with you my beloved Omega.”

Danny shuddered softly, “I'm in love with you too my Alpha.”

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

Dinner was a lovely affair, romantic but also fun and almost care-free in a way. If a case had come up they weren't bothered by it. Kono knew what was happening and would handle it, Steve would pull in resources from HPD if needed to fill the gaps at the moment.

After dinner they did the dishes together and then headed up to bed for a night of lovemaking as often as Danny needed it. The next day Harry knew Danny had hit his peak and would start to come down. He'd still be needy but not as often, and sure enough it wasn't till just before lunch that Danny needed him again, teased him while they were making their meal and Harry smirked, gripping Danny by the back of the neck he playfully shoved him up against the table, letting his hand skim up his Omega's back and grip the back of his neck, which automatically arched into his grip.

“Such a good boy.” Harry purred, using his other hand to get Danny's pants down and free his own cock, “Howl for me.”

Danny panted in anticipation, “Yes my Al-” His words were cut off with a howl as Harry buried himself balls deep in his ass in one hard thrust. “More!”

Harry laughed, pulling Danny's arms to the small of his back and holding them with one hand as he took Danny hard and fast, he pushed him to a high, hard peak and then kept going, triggering a second release in the midst of Danny's first. This was when Harry knotted him, when Danny was tightest, a primal howl pulling from the Alpha as he filled his Mate yet again. He panted harshly when they were both sated, releasing Danny's wrists and neck, soothing the aching flesh with tender touches and kisses.

“I love you Daniel.” He purred, bending to nuzzle Danny's cheek.

“I love you too Harry.”

By Sunday night Danny's Heat was at an end and he texted Kono his thanks and let her know he'd pick the kids up from school the next day assuming they didn't have a case. Kono texted back she was glad Danny was feeling better and that she'd let the kids know. Danny fell asleep curled up in his Alpha's arms, feeling more content than he could ever remember. The phone calls with their parents loomed large in his mind, but that could wait till tomorrow, as they'd agreed. So too could dealing with the paper work and such of working together while Mated. They figured it wouldn't be too big a problem, since the Governor seemed to _need_ Harry on Five-0. Things would be great.

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

Monday morning dawned, Danny and Harry called their parents, all of whom were ecstatic that their sons were happy and healthy after a long weekend. Harry left his rental at Danny's house and they drove to work together. Chin and Kono weren't in yet but Danny realized something smelled... off. He tried to shrug it off but when he got to his office he frowned at the envelope on his desk and the acrid smell of pain that hung in the air, stronger here than anywhere else in the office. Harry blew a strong breath out of his nose, opening the door to Danny's office to air it out as Danny moved to sit, his eyes never leaving the envelope that was sealed a single word written on its front:

_**Danno** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to follow me on Tumblr: RandoFando-Spoonie
> 
> As always, kudos aren't necessary but appreciated.


	7. Confirmations and Changes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve is gone prompting big changes in Five-0 and beyond. Danny and Harry find out if Danny's pregnant and start planning for their new life together. After a small time jump even more changes are made and Danny has a realization about what his life has been and what he wants it to be going forward.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This may feel like a very anti-Steve chapter and that wasn't 100% my intention. Danny is hormonal, things are very different than how they were in the show and some sweeping changes are coming. 
> 
> We are well off the beaten path of canon here. Certain "big" moments in the show will still happen, others won't because dammit it's my story and well I'mma fix things LOL

Just a quick note guys:

I try to be an accessible author, I love getting kudos and comments from people on my stories, and I love responding to your comments too.. Sadly, some people took advantage of that and it very much impacted my joy of writing to the point I very nearly deleted -all- my Five-0 fanfic. To that end I decided to turn comments off on my “In Progress” works in this fandom to try and relieve some of the stress I was feeling when I got comments on these works.

I know I haven't updated these in a while and I'm sure it's frustrating, I get it, I'm a reader too, I get how frustrating it can be to have a fic you love not be updated in a while. That being said, I do have a [tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/randofando-spoonie), I leave it on the bottom of every chapter, if you want to talk to me, ask me why I haven't updated, ask me questions about the fic, leave me encouragement -there- GREAT! But please don't do it on other fics, I'll just delete the comments. Thanks.

Now on to the fun!

~*~*~*~*~*~

_**Danno** _

Danny stared at the envelope and then slowly opened it. Harry stayed by the door, watching Danny's eyes flit across the page. He swallowed thickly as he read it and then set it down, wiping a hand down his face.

“Steve's gone.”

“I gathered, did he say why?”

“Mostly about Joe, this Shelbourne thing. His parents.” He pushed the letter across his desk and stood, “Feel free to read it, I need to inform the Governor.”

And with that Danny rose from behind his desk and left the office, he couldn't stand to smell the acrid burn of Steve's pain anymore. He made it to his car before he broke down, gripping the wheel with his hands and resting his forehead against them as he started to sob.

~*~*~*~

Back in Danny's office Harry was torn, his Omega was clearly in pain, but something in his gut told him he wouldn't thank him for coming after him so he picked up the letter and let his eyes roam Steve's rather pretty script.

> _Partner,_
> 
> _Though can I even call you that anymore? I don't know. What I do know is that I need to find Joe White. I'm convinced that just like he lied to me about Hiro Noshimuri, he lied to be about Shelbourne. Shelbourne is the reason my father was murdered, possibly my mother too. And until I get some answers, you were right, I can't do this job, not the way I should._
> 
> _Danno, I'm gonna need you to hold down the fort a while. I know Harry will be a great help to you. And Chin and Kono will always have your back. I'll be in touch. Don't try to call me, I'll be out of range before you get this._
> 
> _Mahalo, Steve._

Harry sighed, setting the letter back down. This could be bad, he'd have to be there for Danny as much as he possibly could. He'd suspected Steve would have a bad reaction to seeing him and Danny together, but to leave like this and ensuring that Danny couldn't contact him was almost cruel. He exited Danny's office watching Chin walk into the office, a frown on his face.

“Chin?”

Chin rubbed the back of his neck and sighed, “Danny's not well.”

“I know... I was about to... what do you mean?”

Chin stuffed his hands in his pockets, “He's in the parking lot sobbing in Kono's arms. What happened?”

Harry growled softly, his eyes flashing red for a moment and in that moment he hated Steve. He scrubbed a hand down his face. “Steve has left. He's left no way for us to contact him, in fact he told Daniel in a letter he left _not_ to try and contact him, that he'd be out of range by the time he got the letter.”

Chin froze, stared at Harry, “Bullshit. Steve would never do something like that.”

“You can read the letter if you like but you've missed a few things since you've been on you honeymoon.” Harry commented, “Steven and I came to blows and Daniel read us both the riot act. After some soul searching I realized I am in love with him and decided to make my intentions known.” Harry frowned deeply, “Danny went into his Heat that night, earlier than expected but it happened.”

Chin's mouth worked wordlessly for a moment, “I thought I smelled you on him. And he did have a Mating Mark.”

“Yes, mine. I claimed Daniel that first night, with his consent. We'd been discussing what we wanted from each other when it hit. Kono took the kids for the weekend.”

“So _that's_ why she's got the car seat, I was going to ask but we heard Danny crying.” Chin frowned, “So, wait, what does Danny going into Heat have to do with Steve leaving and going radio silent?”

Harry sighed, “He walked in on us.”

Chin looked like he could be knocked over with a feather, “He _what_?”

Harry nodded, “Daniel, thankfully, doesn't remember, he was too focused on other things but Steve, I suppose he came over to talk to Daniel and smelled his Heat, he rushed up the stairs, the bedroom door was open and he got there just as I claimed Daniel.”

“You didn't shut the door.”

“I didn't think I had any reason to. The front door was shut and locked, the children were with Kono, I had no reason to suspect that we'd be walk in on.”

“Damn.” Chin sighed, “Okay, I need coffee.” He walked to the communal coffee machine and got it brewing. “So, you and Danny huh?”

“Yes, and I am pretty sure he's carrying now.”

Chin grinned, “Congrats man. Malia and I gave it the old college try but her actual heat isn't for a few months so we'll likely have more success then.”

Harry nodded, “I've always found it fascinating that our females have the usual human cycles as well as their Heat where our males have just the Heat.”

Chin laughed, nodding, “Yeah, that is definitely something I've heard complained about for sure.” He smiled, “Still I won't be sad if she got pregnant this week and we don't have to worry about her Heat just yet.”

“Oh?”

Chin smirked, “She's a real wild cat under normal circumstances, I still have a scar on my hip form the first time I went though a Heat with her.”

Harry laughed, “Her claws came out then?”

“Nooope, just her normal nails.”

“I'm sure Malia would _love_ to know you're talking about that kind of thing at work Chin.” Kono's voice drew their attention and Harry had to look away at the wet spots on her shirt. She looked at Harry, “Please tell me Danny was exaggerating?”

“I will do my best, what did he say?”

“That Steve left, with only a short note saying he needed to find Joe White and that he'd be out of cell range by the time Danny got the letter.”

Harry sighed, “No, he's not exaggerating. One moment.”

Harry moved to Danny's office, grabbed the letter and passed it to Kono upon his return, Chin stood behind her and her read over her shoulder. Both of them looked stunned and then they looked at Harry.

“What do we do?” Kono frowned, looking very young for a moment.

“We support Daniel and we do our jobs.” Harry informed them, “Not just because it's what Steven wants but because it's what Daniel needs and it's what family does, yes?”

Chin and Kono both nodded.

“Absolutely, Danny's ohana, we're not gonna let him handle this on his own.” Chin affirmed.

“Especially not if he's pregnant.” Kono added, “I can get the kids from school today if you need me to.”

Harry smiled, “Let's wait and see. Daniel misses them, he might draw comfort from having them close.” His phone rang about then and he picked it up. “Hello Governor.”

“Agent Langford, I have a rather distraught Detective Williams in my office, you might want to come get him. Oh and bring the letter.”

“On my way sir.” He hung and looked at Chin, “Danny's apparently not feeling any better, the Governor would like me to come get him, someone will need to drive the Camaro back.”

“Let's go.”

He looked at Kono, “Hold down the fort?”

“You got it.”

~*~*~*~*~

Danny was having a strange sense of deja vu. This meeting with the Governor had not gone any better than the last. Denning was pissed. Not at him, but still Alpha anger was not something Danny liked dealing with. He'd broken down while explaining what Steve had said in the letter and when he'd gotten to the part about being out of touch Denning had practically exploded. He'd calmed quickly, apologized to Danny and done his best to reassure Danny that he wasn't mad at him but Danny was still distraught.

Whether it was Denning's anger, Steve's leaving, or something else entirely he wasn't sure, so he'd called Harry to come get Danny and asked him to bring the letter Steve had left behind.

Danny was sitting in one of the chairs in the Governor's office when the doors open and Harry strode in.

“Daniel?”

Danny was on his feet and in his Mate's arms before he realized he'd done it. Harry wrapped his arms around Danny and held him tight, letting him take the comfort he needed in the moment.

Denning, somewhat surprisingly, let them have a few moments before he cleared his throat, getting both their attentions. “I need a moment with Agent Langford, Detective Williams, if you'll wait outside with Lieutenant Kelly?”

Danny nodded, “Of course Governor, thank you for you time.”

Harry smiled, stroked Danny's cheek and kissed him softly, “I won't be long.”

Danny smiled back, melting into the short, soft kiss, “Okay.”

Danny closed the door behind him and looked at Chin, the older man said nothing just held out a coffee he'd clearly got on the way over.

“It's decaf.” He commented, “Figured the smell and taste might be comforting.”

Danny flushed and reached up to touch the Mating Mark on his neck, “Thank you Chin.”

The two sat, coffees in hand and fell into quiet conversation.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Back in his office Denning looked at Harry, “Do I need to be worried about that?”

Harry frowned and shook his head, “No sir. It won't be an issue, I assure you.” He pulled the letter out of his pocket, “As requested.”

“See that it isn't.” He took the letter and read it over. “He's got some fucking nerve. Leaving Danny in charge without any official request, going off on some witch hunt?”

Harry nodded and watched Denning read the letter, “With respect Sir, Kelly and Kalakaua are very loyal to Daniel, I have no doubt they'll follow his lead. As will I. And I'll be there to help if need be with any Alphas who decide to try not listening to the head of Five-0 simply because he's an Omega.”

Denning sighed, “You raise good points Agent Langford, regardless, McGarrett should have cleared this with me before he left and he didn't. There will have to be consequences when he returns.”

“What kind of consequences sir?”

“That depends on how long he's gone, what happens while he's gone and what his attitude is like when he returns.” Denning sighed softly, passing the letter back. “You can go. See to your Mate, keep the team together.” Denning grinned then, “And congratulations.”

“Understood Sir.” Harry took the letter and settled in his inner breast pocket, “Thank you Sir, I will.” He chuckled, “And thank you Sir, I can't say Daniel is the kind of person I thought I'd find as a Mate but I couldn't be happier.”

“Good, let me know the moment you find out whether or not he's carrying.”

“Will do Sir, after we tell our parents.” He winked, rose and offered Denning his hand, “Thank you for being willing to give Daniel a chance.”

Denning nodded, family was important, no doubt about it. He shook Harry's hand and then watched the Alpha leave. Things were going to have change, he'd just have to wait and see what happened while McGarrett was gone.

~*~*~*~*~*~

The case they were on was an emotional one, a shocking one really. They managed to get through the day and everyone headed home for the night. Danny hugged his kids extra tight that night and snuggled close to Harry, whom the kids were -thrilled- to learn was Danny's Mate now.

The next morning Danny's eyes popped open and he practically flew to the bathroom before throwing up. Harry was at his side in a moment, gently rubbing his back, settling a cool cloth against the back of his neck and getting another to wipe Danny's face when he was done.

“So, I think it's official Daniel.” Harry spoke as he cradled Danny in his arms.

“Yeah, I think so.” He rested his head on Harry's shoulder, “This sucks... and it's only the first morning. I've got _two months_ of this to look forward to.”

Harry kissed his brow softly, “I'll be here as much as I can be love. Every morning at the very least. Now, why don't we head downstairs, I'll make you a soothing tea for your stomach and then start on breakfast for the kids.”

“Danno?” Grace's voice came from outside the master suite door, “Are you okay?”

Danny sighed, “You can come in Grace.”

Grace, followed by Charlie who stayed behind his sister, poke their heads into the bathroom, both frowning.

“Danno?”

Danny smiled softly and shifted in Harry's arms, “I'm okay, just... well, I _might_ have eaten something funny yesterday but it's more likely that I'm pregnant.”

Both kids gasped, Charlie's eyes going wide, “You're gonna have babies?”

Danny nodded, “I think so buddy.” He opened his arms and Charlie was there in an instant, pressing close. “It'll be okay Charlie.”

“Your Danno's right Charlie, we'll all take very special care of Danno and the babies while they're growing in Danno and once they're born we'll all help take care of them together too. As a family.”

Grace crept in and curled up next to Danny too, smiling, “I hope you have girls.”

Danny laughed, “I hope I do too Grace, at least one.”

Harry chuckled, “I'd love to have another daughter or two, but either way, no matter how many pups Danno has, as long as they're healthy we'll all be happy, won't we?”

“Yeah!” the kids agreed together.

Charlie sighed happily and they all sat on the floor for a few more minutes before Danny complained his bum was going numb and he needed to get up. Breakfast was a joyous affair, though meat free since they'd tried cooking bacon and that had made Danny throw up again.

A few days later, and many bouts of nauseous and vomiting later, Harry took Danny to the doctor's where they took some blood and that afternoon they got the test results back.

Danny was pregnant.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Approximately One Month Later:

“I don't know who the hell you think you are, taking off with no notice, leaving an Omega in charge, and then swanning back in as if nothing is going to change.” The Governor stared across his desk at Steve, his eyes glowing red with anger, “Was I or was I not clear about the rules Commander McGarrett?”

Steve stood across from the Governor, his posture tense, jaw clenched, as the man read him the riot act.

“No sir, you were very clear about the rules.” Steve tried to keep his calm, but the mission had he had been on was to personal and he needed the time away.

“Then what exactly am I supposed to do Commander?” Denning retook his seat and watched McGarrett, “You took off on a personal vendetta and left your team hanging for over a month*. You are very lucky they are as good as they are or things could have gone very, very wrong.”

Steve took a slow, deep breath, “I'm not sure what you're asking Governor.”

Denning frowned, “There has to be consequences Steve. We discussed at length what would happen if you didn't follow the rules.” He picked up his coffee and took a sip, it was too damn early on Monday morning for this shit. “ _But_ , I don't want to punish your team for your actions. They stepped up big time. Cleared the name of a wrongfully accused man, worked with NCIS to stop a potentially deadly bio-terrorism threat. Honestly, if you'd been here you'd have been impressed as Hell with how Detective Williams led the team. Then again, if you'd been here Detective Williams wouldn't have _needed_ to lead the team, now would he?”

“Sir, it's complicated. Shelbourne...”

“I don't give a _damn_ about Shelbourne. Governor Jameson gave you this task force to keep an eye on you, to make sure you didn't find out about her connections to Wo Fat, the Noshimuris and who knows what else. But as we discussed nearly five months ago, I am not Governor Jameson.” He stood up and looked at Steve, “Effective immediately, you're demoted. You are no longer the head of the Five-0 Task Force.”

Steve's eyes flashed red and he nearly launched himself across Denning's desk until the Governor shot to his feet, his own eyes glowing bright and his fangs coming out.

“STAND DOWN COMMANDER!” The Governor roared and Steve actually took a step back, eyes wide.

“Yes Sir.” He growled, taking a slow, deep breath.

“You _left_ for personal reasons, I don't for a _moment_ believe it was just because of this Shelbourne stuff. But whatever helps you sleep at night.” He sighed, calming himself down as well and then handed Steve a letter, “This is for Detective Williams, please deliver it when you return to work.”

Steve took the letter, his hand shaking softly, “Yes Governor, of course.” Steve waited to be dismissed, “Sir, who are you promoting?”

“It's in the letter, you'll find out when the rest of the team does.” He sat back down and took another drink of coffee, “Have a good day Commander.”

~*~*~*~*~*~

“Figures, I go on my honeymoon and _you_ get pregnant.” Chin teased Danny for the hundredth time since they'd found out a month ago.

He was just starting to show and had gone for his first ultrasound which they were showing Chin and Kono at the moment. It wasn't like Chin had much cause to complain though, Malia may not have gotten pregnant on their honeymoon but she _had_ a few weeks later and would be giving birth less than a month after Danny did.

“Twins huh?” Kono grinned widely, watching Harry and Danny.

Harry stood behind Danny, arms wrapped around him, hands on his gently swelled belly and chin resting on Danny's shoulder while Danny leaned back against Harry's chest.

“Yeah, twins. We'll have to wait another month maybe six weeks to find out the genders but for now, we're just happy that both babies and Daniel are...” Harry's comment was cut off and he stiffened behind Daniel.

Chin turned and then a few moments afterwards he froze too, his nostrils flaring at the same time Kono and Danny's did. Oh shit. Steve was back and he was... not happy. They all turned and watched Steve round the corner. He'd gained weight in the month he was gone and he looked, more or less healthy at the very least. He held a letter in his hand and a storm in his eyes. He walked into HQ and froze as he faced the group.

“Uh... hi guys.”

“Uh... hi guys? Uh... hi guys! You've been gone five weeks _without_ “being in touch” as your letter said and now you just stroll in here with a 'uh... hi guys' and what, expect everything to be all sunshine and rainbows cuz you're back?” Danny started ranting until Harry gently rubbed his belly.

“Easy darling.” He looked at Steve, picking up the Governor's scent on him, “You've come from Denning's office. So, you keep him out of the loop when you leave but then fill him in first when you return, odd set of priorities you have Steven.”

Steve flinched, both at Danny's rant but also at Harry's calm, even barb. He rubbed the back of his neck with is free hand, clearly this hadn't been the welcome he'd been expecting. Chin and Kono subtly shifted their bodies towards Danny and Harry, very clearly taking 'sides' in this stand off.

“No Danno, I...”

“DON'T CALL ME THAT!” Danny's eyes flashed bright blue and he growled, “I am _sick_ to _death_ of you ignoring my wishes and calling me that when I have asked you _repeatedly_ not to! It stops now or so help me God.”

Steve's eyes widened, that was twice in one day he'd been roared at, and by his best friend no less this time. He swallowed thickly but nodded.

“Okay, Danny, I'm sorry, I won't... I won't do that again.” He licked his lips came closer, “Governor Denning wanted me to give you this. He said it'll explain everything.”

Danny frowned and watched Steve come closer, reaching out for the letter.

“Thank you Steven.” He took the letter and met the Alpha's eyes for a moment.

“Oh uh... congratulations... both of you.” Steve looked between Danny and Harry a moment as he said this.

Harry gently, subtly, pressed closer to Danny, one hand rubbing his belly, “Thank you Steven. We're all very happy.”

Chin huffed, “Malia's pregnant too.”

Steve blinked, “Oh... congratulations to you both as well Chin, I have no doubt you're going to be a great father.”

Danny opened the letter as Steve was talking to Chin and ended up snorting at the first line. He cleared his throat to get their attention as he started reading from the beginning.

“Detective Williams, You may as well read this letter aloud as I'm sure your team is curious to know what it says.” Danny grinned as the team all nodded so he continued to read the letter, “The past several weeks you and your team have proven how capable you are in the field and how well you work together. The Five-0 Task Force has shifted under your leadership in a way that reflects a profoundly different tone than it did while Governor Jameson ran things. Your Betas' willingness to listen to and follow orders from an Omega and the way you work with Agent Langford for back up in sticky situations that require an Alpha's touch have given me all the evidence I need to implement a change I've been considering for some time now.”

Danny paused, grinning as he watched Kono and Chin stand a little straighter at the read out praise. He purred as Harry gave him a little squeeze and then kept going.

“Congratulations Detective Williams, effective immediately you and Agent Langford are co-heads of the Five-0 Task Force.”

Danny froze, re-read the last sentence to himself silently and swallowed thickly before continuing, “You, Detective will continue to run day to day operations for Five-0 and if I could promote you to Captain and make you head of the Task Force on your own I would, for official reasons I need an Alpha's name on the paperwork hence Agent Langford's inclusion. I am however promoting you to the rank of Lieutenant.”

“No way!” Kono was all smiles and Chin patted Danny's shoulder.

“About time man. Seriously, always felt weird outranking you when you were second in command here.”

Steve, for the moment, stayed silent.

“Please come by my office at your earliest convenience to pick up your new badge. If Commander McGarrett is back by this point he will be mostly likely be aware of his demotion. How he slots back into the team, depending on how long he's been gone, I leave to your discretion. Congratulations again Lieutenant, Govenor Denning.”

Danny lowered the letter and looked at Steve.

“Is this true?”

Steve nodded, “Yes. I've been demoted. He didn't tell me who he was promoting, or that my fate was in your hands, said I'd find out at the same time as all of you.”

Danny frowned, nodded, “Alright. Well, uhm... okay then.”

Danny wasn't quite sure what to do. But the call came in for a case and off they went. Danny stayed behind, he couldn't handle the smell of most crime scenes anymore.

“Alright you four roll out, Kono, once you get to the crime scene we'll set up the livestream like we've been doing lately.” He grinned, “Oh and give Max a hug for me, I know some scenes can be tough. And this is one of our own, let's not mess this up yeah?”

~*~*~*~*~

The case wrapped up and Joe returned, promising Steve the truth. Danny was less than impressed but granted him the time off to go on what he figured would be another wild goose chase. He told Steve it was the last time, if something like this happened again Steve would lose his place on the task force.

Steve had been stunned but had left to go with Joe to wherever he was gonna go. Danny'd watched him leave and ran a hand down his face. He did not have time for this, he and Harry were supposed to be meeting a real estate agent at a house to take a look at it and then there was dinner with the kids to show them the pictures of the house if they liked it.

He sighed and rose from his chair after signing off of his computer for the day and headed out. Harry'd gotten his own car now that he was one the island full-time and even though they often drove to work together Chin had dropped Harry off to pick up his own car to meet the agent while Danny had his 'meeting' with Steve. Danny shook the day off as he got behind the wheel of the Camaro. Life was good, he and Harry were Mated and expecting, Charlie and Grace were _thrilled_ about becoming big siblings, again in Grace's case, and he and Harry were about to buy a house together.

Whatever Steve was dealing with was Steve's issues and Danny was done taking those on as his own. Danny had wasted too much time and energy trying to make things work with Steve when the Alpha clearly wasn't ready, or able, to be the man he needed. They were friends, nothing more. He'd be there for him as a friend but these weeks without him had shown Danny just how disparate their views of their relationship was. It was time for Danny to move on. And he was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *more than a month - Steve had been gone nearly a week by the time they find out Danny is pregnant and the story picks up approx a month later, so Steve was gone around about 5 weeks total.
> 
> Feel free to follow me on Tumblr: RandoFando-Spoonie
> 
> As always, kudos aren't necessary but appreciated.


	8. Changes, Surprises, & Gender Reveals!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which time has passed, Danny and Harry find out the genders of their babies and Harry has one heck of a surprise for Danny.

Danny stood on the driveway, just off to the side of the delivery trucks and watched as the men from the baby store carried the boxes into the new house and up the stairs to the nursery.

“Right this way gents.” He could hear Harry's voice inside leading the men to the correct room.

The last six weeks had been a whirlwind, with Steve's mother ending up alive, Wo Fat escaping custody and all manner of strange cases coming up. So really it was nice to have a quiet family day for a change.

They'd taken possession of the new house only a couple of weeks ago, but it had been a good weekend. Steve, Chin, and Kono had pitched into help them pack and move. Charlie was sad to see his old room go but was happy to get a new room. He still had it semi-racing themed but he had seen Harry watching soccer one morning and had become engrossed, so there was a bit of that sport leaking into his decorating choices too. Grace had asked for pale green walls in her room instead of pink, though there was still plenty of pink and yellow in the room.

The family had painted the nursery together in a soft yellow baby animal decals around the room. The two cribs, two dressers, shelves for books and toys, etc., and the two change tables were being delivered now and were a soft light wood that would work regardless of the babies genders. Which they would find out tomorrow. Danny rubbed his belly, so happy he was through his first trimester now.

He felt an arm settle around his shoulders and leaned into his father's side. “Hey Pops.”

“How you feeling son?” Eddie and Clara had come to Hawaii for a visit, but Clara was starting to make rumblings of staying, which Danny found he didn't entirely mind.

“Pretty good Pops, thanks. I'm not tired as much, the morning sickness is easing off a lot. It's good.” Danny smiled up at the older Alpha, “I'm really glad you and Ma are here.”

“We're glad to be here too Danny. It's been great getting to know Harry, seeing him around the kids. Meeting your team.” He gave Danny a gentle squeeze, “Your Ma misses you more than she lets on.”

“I know, she almost didn't wanna leave when you guys flew out here with me. Hard to believe it's been two years already. Little more than.”

Eddie chuckled, “No kidding. I can't believe how much Gracie and Charlie have grown. Or how well Charlie is thriving.”

Danny smiled, “Hawaii's been good for both of them. Especially Charlie, though he's really blossomed in the six, almost seven, months that Harry's been around.”

“It's been that long already?”

Danny nodded, “Yeah, I couldn't believe it either. It seems like just yesterday he sauntered into HQ and stole my breath away.”

“And then he stole your heart.” Eddie grinned down at his son, “I have always been proud of you Danny, profoundly so, but this is more than I ever dared hope you'd get in life.”

Danny flushed deeply, “Pops.”

He turned and hugged his father tight, a few tears spilling over because thank you hormones. Eddie simply hugged his son back and let him have his moment. When Danny was ready he stepped back, pulled a handkerchief out of his pocket and wiped his eyes.

“So, tomorrow's the day huh?” Eddie asked, grinning as Danny rubbed his belly.

“Sure is. I can't wait. I don't really care either way as long as they're healthy.”

“Always the best way to be. I still can't believe your mother didn't end up with twins are some point. But then Betas are less likely to.”

Danny grinned and then watched as his mother exit the house with a tray of drinks, three of them. Her homemade lemonade filled glasses and she had a big smile on her face.

“And how are two of my favourite men?”

Eddie grinned, taking a glass and kissing his wife, “We're good, just talking about how quickly life can change.”

Danny nodded, taking his own glass and hugging his mom, “Yeah, it's kind of amazing.”

He looked at the large house and sighed happily, it was more than he thought he'd have too if he was honest with himself. He took a sip of the lemonade and smiled at his mother.

“This is perfect Ma, thanks.”

“You're welcome sweetheart.”

The rest of the day went well with Harry and Eddie assembling the cribs and getting everything exactly where Danny wanted them. Clara made dinner, she insisted, after picking the kids from school and after dinner the family played in their new backyard for a while before getting the kids to bed.

Eddie and Clara stayed another hour or so sitting on the back porch with Harry and Danny until it was clearly time for Danny to get some sleep. They said their good nights, shared hugs, and once his parents were on their way back to the hotel Harry had scooped Danny up bridal style and carried him off to bed.

~*~*~*~*~*~

The morning dawned and found the two of them spooned up in bed, Harry's hand gently rubbing Danny's gently swollen belly, whispering words of love to Danny and their babies. Danny was groggy, just starting to wake but he could hear Harry speaking softly, mostly to the babies, and it reminded him of a moment from his first month of pregnancy...

_The first month of pregnancy was kicking Danny's ass, he was exhausted by the end of each day, crawling into bed shortly after the kids had. The nauseous and aches of his body adjusting to his new condition sucked. He hated it honestly, he sympathized with his mother, with Rachel, more than he'd every thought we would, but he also knew it would be worth it._

_Danny had woken up to go pee, thankful for the en suite, though he'd noticed that Harry wasn't in bed with him, which was odd. He'd taken care of business and crept out into the hall. He listened a moment and heard something from Charlie's bedroom. He slowly made his way down the hall and peeked in._

_Harry sat on the edge of the bed, a trembling Charlie cradled in his arms and rocked him as he sang._

_“_ _Before you go to sleep, say a little prayer, every day in every way, it's getting better and better. Beautiful, beautiful, beautiful, beautiful boy. Beautiful, beautiful, beautiful beautiful boy. Out on the ocean sailing away. I can hardly wait to see you come of age. But I guess we'll both just have to be patient, 'cause it's a long way to go, a hard row to hoe. Yes, it's a long way to go, but in the meantime, before you cross the street, take my hand, life is what happens to you while you're busy making other plans. Beautiful, beautiful, beautiful, beautiful boy. Beautiful, beautiful, beautiful, beautiful boy. Before you go to sleep, say a little prayer, every day in every way, it's getting better and better. Beautiful, beautiful, beautiful, beautiful boy. Darling, darling, darling, darling Charlie.”_

_Danny couldn't believe how soft and sweet Harry's voice was. His full attention was on Charlie whose whimpers softly tapered off as he fell asleep in his step-dad's arms, safe and content. Harry looked up when the song was over and their eyes, Danny's a little damp, met across the space._

_Harry stood, carefully, still holding Charlie to his chest and walked over to Danny, he whispered as he spoke, “He was having a nightmare, I didn't want to wake you with as tired as you've been.”_

_Danny smiled up at him, “And this is just one more reason I love you. Let's get back to bed.”_

_Harry nodded and followed Danny back to bed, continuing to cradle Charlie. Danny got back in to bed and waited. Harry laid down on his side and they got Charlie in a comfortable position his head tucked under Harry's chin. Danny shifted then, resting his forehead against Harry's, his chest pressed against Charlie's back and the little boy sighed in contentment, safe and happy between his dads..._

“What are you thinking about?” Harry's voice murmured softly in his ear, “You're crying.”

Danny sniffled, having not realized the memory provoked a response, “That night I found you singing to Charlie because he'd had a nightmare.”

Harry smiled softly, “I loved that night too. He's such a sweet boy.”

“Danno?” Charlie's voice came from the other side of the door, “Can I come in?”

Danny huffed a laugh, “Speaking off.” He leaned back into his Mate's arms and called out to their son, “yes Charlie, you can come in.”

The bedroom door opened and Charlie slowly crept up to the bed, pausing a moment before he hopped up and crawled over to Danny, snuggling up his belly.

“I just wanted to say good morning.” He smiled, kissing Danny's belly, “Good morning babies. It's Charlie again. I love you.”

Danny's eyes filled with tears again and he bent over a bit to kiss the top of Charlie's head. “They love you too Charlie, I just know it.”

Charlie looked up and frowned, “Danno, why you crying?”

“I'm happy Charlie.” Danny smiled, stroking his son's hair, “Sometimes, when a person gets really, really, happy it can make them cry because they don't know how else to express it.”

“Oh, they're so full of happiness it leaks out their eyes.”

Harry smiled softly, “Exactly Charlie, and Danno was already very happy thinking of the babies and you, and our family that you being so nice to your new baby siblings just made it all overflow.”

“Oh. Okay.” Charlie smiled, “I love you Danno.”

  
“Danno loves you too.”

Charlie looked at Harry, “I love you too Dad.”

Both Harry and Danny froze, almost stopped breathing for a moment before Harry sat up, scooped Charlie into his arms and hugged him tight.

“Dad loves you too Charlie, so much.”

Danny sat up, tears in his eyes again and then spied Grace by the door, she'd clearly heard her brother and looked between Danny and where Harry was holding Charlie, his eyes closed as he just held his step-son.

“Danno? Dad? It's time for breakfast.”

Danny made a choked sound when Grace called Harry 'dad' too and Harry looked up at her.

“Okay Grace, we'll be down in a minute, promise.”

“Okay Dad, I'll start setting the table.”

Grace turned and walked away, just like that it was official.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Danny lay back on the exam table, Harry by his head a hand on his shoulder. Danny's pants and shirt were pushed out of the way and the ultrasound tech smiled softly at them. The bright, sunny Beta was one they'd dealt with before.

“Alright, we'll get the boring stuff out of the way and then we'll see if we can't give you guys a couple of genders and a best guess at their class.” She grinned and then squirted the warmed gel onto Danny's belly.

He squirmed a bit, it always felt strange, especially with how hairy he was but the techs were gracious. They let the tech work in silence for a few moments and then both teared up when she let them hear the babies' heartbeats again. They loved hearing how strong their babies' hearts were.

“Alright, so baby number one is bigger, growing faster so best guess based on size and growth speed for class is Alpha like Daddy there.” She winked at Harry who beamed, “And, if... bingo. Baby A is officially a boy.”

Harry actually made a choked sob-like sound, “Really?”

The tech nodded, “Really. Strong, healthy Alpha boy just like you.”

Harry swallowed thickly and Danny reached up to grip Harry's arm to steady him.

“Alright, now Baby B, smaller, not growing as fast but still growing perfectly normal is likely going to be an Omega.” Danny blinked, if it was a boy it'd be practically unheard of. “And looks like... uh... huh... come on little one.” There was bit a wait and then the tech laughed, “There was shadow or something but... _she_ moved right into position and Baby B is definitely a girl.”

Danny sobbed this time, a sister for Grace, she would be _thrilled_. The tech cleaned off Danny's belly and Harry shifted to help Danny get his pants and shirt settled. Harry hugged Danny close, rubbing his Mate's back while the tech sent the images from the ultrasound to their doctor and then printed out copies for Danny and Harry. Danny clung to Harry, crying softly. A boy and a girl, an Alpha and an Omega, god they were so blessed.

Harry and Danny went back to the house having taken the day off to handle their medical stuff. They snuggled in bed for a while, Danny having been overcome with need when they got home. That was something Harry was noticing, now that the morning sickness was waning Danny's libido had picked up a decent amount, not that he really minded.

~*~*~*~*~

Clara and Eddie picked up the kids from school, bringing them home with Charlie chatting excitedly about his day and all the fun he'd had. Harry and Danny cooked dinner, spaghetti and meatballs, like their first meal together. They made plenty, now that Danny's nausea we better he was eating for, well three. A slow song came on on the radio and Harry drew Danny away from the stove and started swaying Danny around the kitchen.

Danny laughed, protesting mildly but he let Harry lead him around the kitchen, watching his beautiful Alpha and Mate as they moved around the room.

“Do you recognize the song?” Harry murmured after a few moments.

Danny blinked, listened, and then smiled softly, “It's the song we danced to at Chin and Malia's wedding.”

Harry nodded, “It's got to be fate.” He kissed Danny softly, “I was going to wait till dinner, but this song coming on is just too perfect.” He spun them to a stop and got down on one knee, “Daniel Williams, I love you more than there are words in any language, you have completed me in ways I never knew I needed to be. I know we're Mated and it would just be a formality but...” He reached into his pants pocked and pulled out a small black bag, untying it easily and slipping a thin platinum band out of it, “Will you marry me?”

Danny was already in tears part way through Harry's speech but the thin band and formal question did him in and he broke down sobbing, but he managed to nod and choke out a “Yes”.

“Danno's getting married?”

Charlie's voice sounded behind Harry but he only had eyes for Danny as he slipped the thin ring onto his hand and kissed his hand once it was in place. He stood slowly and gathered a sobbing Danny into his arms.

Clara stepped into the kitchen and winked at Harry, “I'll finish dinner, you take Danny outside and help him settle.” She stroked Danny's hair softly, “I'm happy for you, both of you.”

Harry smiled, “Thank you Clara.”

“Call me Ma.” She winked, “Or Mum if you'd prefer.”

Harry smiled, “Mum it is.”

He scooped Danny up bridal style and carried him out to their new backyard and to the hammock they'd set up because Danny had insisted. It took a bit for them to get settled in the hammock and to get it swaying gently rather than rocking but it worked out.

Harry rubbed Danny's back firmly as the Omega purged his emotions. Harry knew he'd been taking a risk asking Danny to marry him after everything with Rachel, but they were already Mates, all this would do was make it 'legal' in the eyes of the law. Eventually Danny sniffled and nuzzled into Harry's neck.

“I love you too you know, beyond word and reason, I can't... you're perfect Harry, you really are.”

Harry chuckled, “No darling, neither of us are perfect, but we are perfect for each other.”

Danny teared up again, “Oh Harry.”

Harry dipped his head and kissed his fiance softly, god wasn't that a thing to be able to call Danny? Danny whimpered softly and Harry shifted back.

“I'm sorry darling, the kids and your parents are just inside.” He frowned at Danny's whine, “I know, I know, but I'll give you all you need and more after your parents have gone back to the hotel and the children are in bed.”

Danny snuggled close and sighed, “Fine.”

Harry laughed softly, kissing his forehead. He was content to snuggle with Danny, arms wrapped around him securely, though with one hand resting on his belly, until Charlie came running out.

“Nonna says dinner's ready!” He beamed at them, “Danno you okay?”

Danny turned and scooped Charlie into the hammock with them, “Yes Charlie, I am... just very, very happy.”

“Oh! So your happy spilled out, okay.” Charlie snuggled and then looked at Harry, “Thank you for making Danno so happy Dad.”

They snuggled for a little while longer but then Charlie remembered that dinner was ready so they all climbed out of the hammock and walked back into the house Charlie between them, holding their hands.

~*~*~*~*~

Dinner was lovely affair, they ate for a bit before finally their excitement got the better of them and Grace asked about the babies. Danny laughed, shaking his head.

“Well, it's definitely twins. The first baby is bigger, will _probably_ be Alpha like Harry and Grace and it's a...”

“Boy!” announced Harry, grinning madly.

Charlie and whooped and hollered being very happy to have a baby brother coming, even if their classes were different.

“And the other one?” prompted Clara.

“Well the other one is smaller, probably an Omega like Daniel and Charlie.” Harry said, grinning, “The tech said there was a shadow for a moment, or possibly the cord got in the way but~.”

Danny beamed, “It's a girl!”

Grace had squealed in delight before hopping up and hugging her Danno, sobbing with joy that she was going to have a baby sister. Danny held her close, his own eyes welling up at his daughter's happiness.

“I'll take such good care of them Danno I promise. I'll teach my little brother how to be an Alpha like dad and Pops and I promise I'll love and cherish and protect my little sister just like I do you and Charlie.”

“I know you Gracie, I know.” He kissed the top of her head, swallowing thickly. “Now come on, let's finish dinner and then watch a movie before Nonna and Pops have to go back to the hotel okay?”

“Okay Danno.”

And that's exactly what they did.


	9. Needs, Cravings, & It's Finally Time!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The last couple months of Danny's pregnancy present some challenges he'd never thought about. And then of course, because when is Danny's life ever easy, he goes into early labour!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to say thank you so much for everyone's patience! I know it hasn't been easy, seeing me post so much The Old Guard, especially if it's not your fandom of choice, and so rarely updating my H50 stories. I promise now that Whumptober is over I'm gonna do my best to update -all- my In-Progress stories a bit more regularly and maybe get some of them finished up. Enjoy!

Two Months Later:

Life wasn't perfect but it was damn close Danny figured. The twins were growing quickly now as Danny entered his third trimester. He knew the last two months would be full of a lot of changes and he'd thought he'd been prepared for it. He hadn't. Now that he was showing so completely, along with his hormones and moods shifts being unpredictable the Governor had suggested Danny go on paternity leave. Danny had tried to argue but Harry had helped persuade him.

Besides, Danny was now nesting. He had bought clothes for the babies, lots of clothes and was enjoying folding them and sorting them into the their dressers. They'd bought cloth diapers and safety pins and Danny was spending time reading up on how to use them and practising on baby dolls. He'd also had to go buy nursing bras as he knew his milk would start to come in in the next few weeks. For male Omegas or Betas who decided to carry, much like their canine ancestors and counterparts, as they got closer to birthing the skin around their nipples loosened and they began to produce milk for the babies. Danny wasn't going to end up some buxom blond though, that wasn't how it worked and once the babies as had weaned his chest would return pretty much to normal.

This day however Danny found himself needy, so very needy, but Harry was dealing with a case with the team and so he was working on dealing with the problem himself. He'd found that on occasion rutting against a pillow helped ease the need but today for whatever reason having the pillow on the bed wasn't good enough. He put the pillow over the arm of the couch and shifted to straddle it, rocking his hips and grinding against it.

“Oh fuck!” He cried out, gripping the back of the couch, panting and whining as he felt his need start to be sated at least a little bit.

The kids were still as school, Harry was working so Danny lost himself in how good this felt, whining and moaning as his hips worked, one hand resting on his belly the other gripping the couch. He was so lost in his pleasure, in what he was doing that he didn't hear the front door open, didn't scent his Mate until he felt the heat of his body behind him.

“Do you have any idea darling, how positively debauched you look right now?” Harry purred in his ear.

Danny startled, whined softly but shook his head, almost beyond words at this point. He jerked as he felt, and heard, the maternity pants and boxers he was wearing rip, the feel of Harry's claws parting the fabric making him shudder hard. The next moment he howled as Hary grabbed his hips, stilling them and driving his own hips forward to bury himself in Danny.

“This is what you need isn't it?”

“Y-yes!” Danny clenched hard around his Mate, making him growl.

“Good boy.” Harry's grip shifted slightly, “Then take it.”

Danny howled as Harry started to move, it didn't take long, with as keyed up as he was for Harry to push him to a high, hard peak, spilling into his pants as Harry fucked him. But Harry didn't stop, not even close. He thrust hard, deep, and fast into Danny growling in his ear as he kept going right through Danny's orgasm and then into and through a second one.

“One more, one more love.” Harry panted, shifting Danny easily from straddling the arm of the couch to kneeling in their Mating position _on_ the couch, “One more time.”

Danny howled and sobbed, his cock and balls aching as Harry drilled into him, sated the need that had burned in him all day. He felt the coil tightening again, slower than before but faster then he'd thought it would given his two previous orgasms but tighten it did, build the pleasure did and then as Harry's hips drove forward, knotting him Danny came one more time, his head throwing back on a primal howl as they rocked and worked through their pleasure together.

Several minutes later Harry slowly managed to pull out of Danny and stroked his exposed ass gently, “I owe you a pair of pants.”

“And boxers, you animal.”

Harry laughed, shifting to sit as Danny slowly turned to see that Harry had only opened his pants enough to free himself enough to fuck Danny, “You loved it.”

Danny crawled over to Harry and snuggled up to him, nuzzling at his jaw, “I really did.” He practically purred the words, “I need a shower now, join me?”

“Oh yes.” Harry laughed again, shifting to scoop Danny into his arms again and carried him to their shower.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Well over an hour later, after a thorough shower and a shower blowjob, Danny and Harry were nude and cuddling on their bed, a single sheet covering them. Harry's hand gently stroked Danny's belly over the sheet and he laughed as he felt a kick.

“You know, I wouldn't be surprised if our boy was a footballer.”

Danny blinked and had to take a moment to realize Harry meant soccer player not American football. “You think so?” He chuckled, “He certainly kicks like a mule.”

Harry hummed, “I do. Though for all we know that could be a our little princess.”

Danny smiled softly, “We really should start thinking about names you know.”

Harry nodded, “Agreed, I was wondering, what do you think of James?”

Danny smiled, “For your dad.”

“Precisely.”

“I like it, were you thinking first or middle?”

“Middle actually, my grandfather was Arthur and I must admit I've always rather liked it.”

Danny hummed, “Arthur James, we could call him AJ.” He grinned, “If wanted to.”

“You know, I like that.” Harry shifted and kissed his Mate, “Arthur James Langford-Williams.”

“Absolutely.” Danny smiled, “Now, for our little princess.”

Harry nodded, “Grace has your mother's name yes?”

Danny smiled, “She does, kind of. She's Grace Claire instead of Clara. Why do you ask?”

“Well, mother is Olivia. I was thinking maybe that could be our little girl's middle name.”

“You know, I like that.” Danny grins, “Now we need a first name.”

“What do you think of Hannah?”

“Hannah Olivia?” Danny laughed, “I think it's good we're going to go with Langford-Williams because otherwise her initials would be HOWL.”

Harry blinked and then cracked up, laughing until he had tears running down his cheeks, “Oh bloody hell love, I hadn't even thought of that.”

“We should check with the kids though, I think they'll want to be involved but I can't see them disagreeing.”

Harry smiled down at Danny, “No, me either. They've been absolutely lovely.”

~*~*~*~*~

Dinner was simple, Danny was craving cacio e pepe and showed Harry how to make it, he'd enjoyed teaching Harry his family recipes over the last few months. Afterwards Danny sent Harry out for ice cream. Charlie curled up next to Danny, his head laying on Danny's belly and they read a book to the babies. Charlie was doing most of it, but Danny would help if he had trouble with certain words. Grace was curled up in a chair not far away reading her own book. When Harry got back, he took over reading with Charlie while Danny ate his ice cream, wiggling happily as he rubbed his belly between bites.

Harry finished the book with Charlie and stroked the little boy's hair, “So, Charlie, Grace, your Danno and I were talking earlier about what we might name the babies.”

Charlie perked up immediately as Grace finished the sentence in her book and then looked over.

“Baby names?” Grace grinned, “Like what?”

“Well, we though we'd name your brother Arthur James.” Harry told them.

“Arthur James?” Charlie blinked, “I like it.”

Grace nodded, “Me too. Where did you come up with the name?”

Danny smiled, “Well, your dad really likes the name Arthur, because it was his grandpa's name, and his dad's name is James.”

“Cool.” Grace couldn't stop smiling, “And little sister?”

“Well Grace, you know how you're named after your Nonna Clara?” Harry asked, smiling when his daughter nodded, “Well, my mom's name is Olivia, so we're going to give your sister that as her middle name, and her first name is going to be Hannah.”

“Hannah! I love that name!” Charlie wiggled happily and kisses Danny's belly, “Hello Hannah, hello Arthur, I love you so much.”

Danny teared up passing Harry his ice cream to stroke Charlie's hair, “They love you too Charlie, I just know it.”

Charlie smiled up at his Danno, “I'm gonna be the bestest big brother ever I promise.”

Danny nodded, “I know Charlie. I know.”

Grace shifted to join them on the couch and the family snuggled for a little while longer before heading up to their bedrooms. Harry and Danny tucked Charlie into bed, kissing his forehead and wishing him sweet dreams before moving to Grace room and wishing her a good night letting her know she could read for another fifteen minutes and then had to sleep. She promised she would and they left her to be.

~*~*~*~*~

Danny stripped down, having started preferring to sleep nude lately. Harry groaned a little as he looked over at Danny, his tight, firm ass, those strong legs and shoulders. The way his belly had rounded to carry their twins. He pulled his own pj pants on, moving to wrap his arms around Danny from behind, rubbing his belly.

“Have I told you lately how beautiful you are?” Harry murmured in Danny's ear, nibbling at his lobe once he's spoken

Danny groaned, “Mmm, not since this afternoon.”

“Let me show you.”

“Yes.” Danny purred as Harry led him to the bed and bent him over.

Harry kept him bent over, hands braced on the bed and legs spread a bit. Harry spread Danny's legs and drug his tongue over Danny's hole, making him moan deeply. Harry worked slowly, kissing and licking at Danny's hole making his Omega moan and wiggle. Harry kept it up until Danny was begging for more and then pressed his tongue in, wiggling it around and making his Mate keen softly.

Danny gripped the sheets and rocked into Harry's tongue as best he could, panting and whining as the man he loved ate his ass so perfectly. When Harry pressed a finger in along side his tongue Danny almost came right there. But Harry knew his body so well and eased off.

“Not yet darling, not yet.”

Danny whined softly but nodded, “Yes my Alpha.”

Harry purred, “That's my lovely Omega, being so good for me.”

Danny relaxed, worked on his breathing and let Harry pleasure him.

Half an hour later Danny was on his back in the middle of the bed, his head thrown back as he fought the urge not to scream and beg. Harry had had him teetering on the edge for orgasm for the last twenty minutes as he slowly worked him open. Danny was desperate to cum and he knew Harry knew it too.

Harry watched Danny, how he writhed a bit on the bed. God he was so beautiful when he was flushed like this, needy like this. He wrapped a hand around Danny's cock and stroked him gently making Danny keen.

“Please! Please my Alpha!” Danny finally 'broke' and Harry purred.

“Yes.”

Harry shifted forward and swallowed Danny's cock down completely, as he did, he worked his fingers inside Danny's ass just right, pushing Danny off that edge he'd been on for the last twenty minutes.

Danny grabbed the nearest pillow and screamed into it as he came and came hard, spilling down Harry's throat, his Alpha bobbing in short movements, swallowing eagerly as he fingers worked Danny's prostate to milk Danny of every drop of his seed he could.

Danny shuddered in the aftermath of his orgasm, not entirely remembering how he'd ended up in Harry's arms but he didn't much care. He was being held by the man he loved, he felt good, so very good.

“Sweet dreams my beloved Omega.” Harry murmured and Danny couldn't help but sigh softly.

“Sweet dreams my Alpha.”

~*~*~*~*~*~

If Danny had thought that six months was too long a time to wait to meet his children as the weeks ticked on he was starting to think he was wrong, it was definitely _not_ enough time. Danny found himself cleaning the twins' room, organizing their clothes multiple times a day. He also cleaned his and Harry's room almost daily. The house had never been as clean. And the food, Danny spent all day making homemade pastas and rich creamy sauces which he'd started craving lately. He'd also started craving seafood, so crab linguine alfredo and lobster mac n cheese started making regular appearances on the dinner table.

As his belly swelled the last few weeks Danny started to wonder how big the babies would be. At their last appointment their doctor idly wondered if maybe the girl was a Beta, not an Omega, but Danny and Harry both agreed that no matter what happened they would love both their children and raise them well.

Danny was one week from his 'offical' due date, the date they'd scheduled for Danny's c-section, having just finished dinner when he gasped, clutched his belly and there was a splash.

“Harry... I think my water just broke.”

“Eww!” Charlie was looking at the large puddle of water on the floor, “Did Danno pee himself?”

Grace's eyes were wide like saucers and she looked Harry, “Dad? What do we do?”

Harry looked between his children and his Mate, walking carefully to Danny, “Breathe my love, just breathe. We'll get you to the hospital and before you know it our babies will be born” He looked at Grace, “Grace, can you please call your Auntie Kono, she's on the top of the phone tree and let her know what's going on? Charlie, I need you to get your shoes and jacket on and wait by the door okay? Once Grace has called Kono she'll meet you there.”

The next half hour was a bit of a blur as Harry helped Danny to the car, got the kids buckled in and got their bags ready too before driving to the hospital. Danny groaned and huffed the whole time, which worried Charlie but Grace sat next to him and helped explain what was happening.

~*~*~*~ *~*~

Kono, Chin, Malia, and to Harry's surprised, Steve were waiting at the hospital when they got there. Malia looked very nearly ready to pop as well but pregnancy looked good on the slender Beta. Charlie ran over to Kono, who immediately gathered the trembling Omega into her arms, rubbing his back and doing what she could to comfort him. Grace went a little slower over to Chin who took her hand and smiled down at her.

All of them were anxious but Malia had called ahead and made sure the birthing staff was aware of what was going on, it wasn't uncommon for early births to happen after all. The group was ushered up to the birthing floor, the 'family' was brought into a waiting room while Harry, as Danny's Mate, was allowed in the room with Danny. Kono sat down with Charlie in her lap and rubbed his back.

“I know it's scary, but Harry's with Danny and the doctors here are the best. Soon you'll get to meet your brother and your sister and everything will be great.”

Charlie sniffled, but nodded, “Okay.”

~*~*~*~*~

In the birthing room Danny groaned, “It hurts!”

Harry gripped Danny's hand in one of his own and stroke the fingers of the other through his hair, “I know my love, I know.” He tried to be soothing, “They'll get you set up soon, it'll be okay.”

Danny was about to snap at Harry when the anesthesiologist walked in, “Alright, Mr Williams let's get this show on the road huh?”

Danny growled but the perky Beta didn't seem to mind. He worked with Harry to get Danny in the right position to set up the epidural in and the drip started.

“There, I know it's going to feel like forever but give it ten to fifteen and you should be golden. If you're not? We'll adjust the dose okay?”

Danny laid back and groaned, but nodded, “Yeah, yeah okay.” He sighed, “Can I see my kids while we wait? My son is... anxious.”

The anesthesiologist smiled, “I don't see it being a problem, they'll need to leave when it's time for delivery but if it'll help I'm sure it'll be fine.”

Harry sat carefully on the edge of the bed and continued to hold Danny's hand, “I love you.”

“I hate you.” Danny groused, “This is bullshit.”

“Danno!” Charlie gasped from the doorway, “You said a bad word!”

Danny looked over and laughed, “Yeah I did Charlie and I don't ever want you to say it okay?”

Charlie nodded but didn't move, “Are you okay Danno?”

“Yeah buddy, I'm okay. You can come here. I promise.”

Harry gave Danny's hand a squeeze and then got up, moving over to Charlie and scooping the boy up, “I know it's scary Charlie.” He held his hand out to Grace who took it and held on tight as Harry let them both to the bed, “But Danno is right where he needs to be, he has medicine to make sure he's okay and pretty soon it'll be time for AJ and Hannah to join us.”

Harry sat with Charlie in his lap and Danny shifted to hold his arms out for Charlie who quickly shifted to burrow into his Danno. Danny stroked his son's hair and then lifted an arm to let Grace snuggle in with them too.

Fifteen minutes passed faster than they realized and before they knew it one of the nurses came in to see how Danny was doing. He hadn't even noticed, having been so focused on his kids, that his pain was gone. He told the nurse that, she did a couple of tests and then seemed happy.

“Alright, I'll let the doctor know you're ready but that means the kids will have to go back to the waiting room.”

Charlie whined softly and Danny shifted so he could look his son in the face, “Hey, this is good Charlie, this is good news. I know you're scared, but I need you to be my big brave boy okay? Just like when you were in the hospital and you were sick right?”

Charlie nodded, “O-okay Danno.”

“That my boy. You and Grace head back to the ohana, you can call Nonna and Pops and tell them okay? You know they'll want to fly out here soon as they can.”

Charlie nodded, smiling, “Okay Danno, we'll tell 'em I promise.”

Danny hugged his kids one more time, told him he loved them and then watched as Grace took her brother's hand and headed him out of the room and towards the waiting room.

It was less than ten minutes after that that the doctors and nurses came in, their OB smiled at them, “Just couldn't wait huh?” He joked, going about exposing Danny's belly and feeling for the position of the babies.

“Apparently not. Then again my Heat came early this time too.” Danny griped and the doctor laughed.

“Well, when you know, you know.” He shifted, “You're going to feel some pressure, it's going to feel weird but you shouldn't feel any pain okay? If it starts to hurt let us know and we'll adjust the epidural.”

Danny nodded and gripped Harry's hand, he was terrified. C-sections were never easy but it was the safest way to get the babies out, especially with a male pregnancy.

Danny groaned as he felt the pressure that the doctor mentioned, Harry stared down at him, their eyes locked as they waited. It seemed to take forever and no time at all before Danny groaned deeply, okay, feeling someone reach into your body was fucking weird. There was a bit of chatter from the doctors and nurses and then a moment later a cry. Danny and Harry both teared up as Harry turned to looked.

“A boy and an Alpha.” The doctor told them, holding a small boy in his hands for a moment so Harry could see him and cut the cord.

“He's perfect Danny, absolutely perfect.”

Danny's tears spilled over but Harry kept watch as the doctor handed AJ to a nurse to be cleaned up, weighed, measured etc. Danny groaned again as that feeling came back and then relaxed when it ebbed again.

“And a beautiful little girl, and an Omega.” the doctor announced and Harry felt his heart melt completely as he saw Hannah for the first time, he cut the cord again as the doctor held her carefully.

“Oh Danny, she's tiny and beautiful and perfect.” He spoke, his voice thick and he could feel tears on his cheeks.

The doctor looked at Danny, “Alright, one last bit of pressure, we're gonna get the afterbirth out and then we'll get you closed up and you can hold your babies okay?”

Danny nodded, “Sounds great doc, thanks.”

“Of course Danny.”

Danny watched Harry, both of them crying tears of joy as they waited. Danny shuddered softly as the doctor reached back in one more time, paused and then Danny and Harry both heard a soft, shocked...

“ _Oh!_ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to follow me on Tumblr: RandoFando-Spoonie
> 
> As always kudos/comments aren't necessary but are very welcome!

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to follow me on Tumblr: RandoFando-Spoonie
> 
> As always kudo aren't necessary but are very much appreciated.


End file.
